The Family Secret
by kag0me
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sesshomaru finds out the shocking truth about his relationship with Inuyasha. NONYAOI
1. Chapter 1: The Fang

This is my first fan-fic, so go easy on me, okay? This is the first chapter, and it took a lot of time to write it. This story is about… well if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it? The only things I can tell you are that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in here. There are no new characters here and sadly, I do not own Inuyasha! Cause if I did, some of the episodes wouldn't be rip-offs.

* * *

**The Family Secret**

Chapter 1: The Fang

Today was a day like every other. The sun was out, Inuyasha and the gang were searching for Naraku, and Miroku was being a pervert again by keeping his hands a little too close to Sango, as usual. It was a typical day, but the most natural part was that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in another battle to the death. This encounter, however, was different than all of the other ones. In this one, Inuyasha was losing, horribly. It barely started yet, and Sesshomaru was already getting the better of him.

"You bastard! Try and dodge this, WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha flung his sword around like an idiot, again. Sesshomaru cut through the attack with his Tokijin and was now face to face with his brother. He ran towards him and their swords clashed. Sesshomaru then knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands and it flung in the air. He thrust the Tokijin across Inuyasha's chest and a fang came out of his stomach, along with his blood. Inuyasha fell to the ground and couldn't budge because Sesshomaru held his sword to his throat. "Inuyasha, your battle skills have grown even more pitiable. Yet, what else could be expected from a half-breed like you? Any final words before you go to the netherworld, little brother?" Inuyasha's face glowed with hatred and fury.

"Only that I hate you and always will, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother and saw a fang, which was covered in blood, right next to his body. _Father's fang can't protect you now._ He looked at it once more, and widened his eyes in surprise. _Wait, that's not father's fang. Why does he have that fang and, where did he get it?_ Inuyasha was getting irritated because Sesshomaru was just staring at the ground. Now he was getting annoyed. Sesshomaru took his Tokijin away from his throat and put it away. Inuyasha was still lying on the ground, confused at what just happened. "I will let you live a while longer. But only for certain reasons, Inuyasha." A bright light then came and Sesshomaru disappeared. Inuyasha got up off the ground, grabbed Tetsusaiga, and sheathed it. Then he noticed a fang next to his body. He picked it up and examined it. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome asked him, with some worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kagome." She smiled and looked at what was in his hand. Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha slapped his cheek and a little flee came withering down to his palm, next to the fang. "Hey Myoga, you mind telling me what this fang is? I know this isn't mine but it's covered in my blood. And it came out of me." Myoga listened to Inuyasha and observed it. "It's your father's fang. Why do you ask, Master Inuyasha?"

"Just wondering. Come on, let's go." Sango caught up to Kagome and Miroku. Kagome was still thinking about something. "Myoga, can you tell me why his father's fang was inside of him?" Miroku also asked the same question, as of Sango. "All right, since you asked, I will tell you." He paused for a bit, and then started talking.

"When a dog-demon baby is born, it has no protection. So the father has to give a fang to the baby and the mother puts it inside the infant. When the fang is inside it protects the baby from any danger, even death. Does that answer your question, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and kept walking. _So that's why Inuyasha doesn't die so easily. _After they were done talking, Inuyasha put the fang back inside his body. Miroku was wondering about something Myoga had said and he had to ask. "Myoga, how does the fang protect the infant?"

"The fang has a symbol which provides a barrier for the child. And in Master Inuyasha's case, the symbol on the fang is a blue full moon. But only the father can see the symbol of the fang." Inuyasha was now annoyed with these questions and started yelling. "Look, who cares about some stupid fang! The only thing that matters is the jewel shards and Naraku. And I'm not going to waste my time wondering about babies and protection! You got that!"

"Inuyasha, I don't think that was a good idea." Shippo said, worrying at what might happen to him. "OH YEAH! Give me one good reason why!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" The necklace glowed and brought him crashing down to the ground. Bringing him physical pain and leaving a fissure in the soil. _Maybe next time you'll choose your words carefully, Inuyasha._

**Meanwhile**

When he reached the camp where his companions were at, he asked Jaken where Rin was. And like clockwork, Rin came. "Come. We're going home." When Sesshomaru said this, Jaken looked almost eager to go to the Western Lands. But Rin was wondering at what he meant by "home." So she asked him. "Uhhhh… Lord Sesshomaru. What do you mean, "Going home"?" Sesshomaru still had his back to her, but he did answer her question. "We're going to my home, Rin. I have some business to attend to there." _I have to find out the truth about Inuyasha, and why my fang was next to his body.

* * *

_

All right, I am finished with this chapter. I'll update once a week so PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

Hey what's up! Here's the next chapter and please keep reading. If you have any questions, ask me! I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 2: Going Back

It didn't take that long to get to the Western Lands, just a few hours or so. But Sesshomaru wished it did take longer. As soon as he entered his castle, some demons started whispering things when they saw him. Some of the whispers sounded like this: "Lord Sesshomaru has a human with him? It looks like the family legacy will continue. He'll probably risk his life to save that mortal and die like his father did." As soon as these whispers entered Sesshomaru's ears, those demons weren't seen after that. Rin looked around and saw a garden outside, full of flowers. She smiled and turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I go play outside?" Sesshomaru looked at his human companion and nodded. She started to run outside and smell the flowers.

"Jaken." The little imp looked up to his lord to see what it was that he wanted. "Yes, milord?"

"Leave me." Jaken did as he was told and went somewhere else without questioning why. Once he was sure he was alone, Sesshomaru started walking through a hallway full of doors. He stopped when he came to the end of the hall and stared at the door. Memories were floating back to him as he remembered whose room this was. He opened the door and saw the room exactly how it was the last time he was in there. He breathed in and out and could still smell the sweet scent of the woman he hadn't seen for so long. _So no one else has entered this room. Good._ He walked towards the balcony and looked out to his lands. Nothing had changed since he was last there. He looked around the room again and started walking out the door, but he was still thinking of the woman whose room this was. _Izayoi, why did you betray me?_

An image of him and Izayoi together came back to his head and it brought back some memories. _I will not think of that now! I came here to find the truth about Inuyasha and I. To see if we are really brothers or maybe we are more than just brothers?_ He almost let out of chuckle of that theory he thought of. More than brothers, it was completely idiotic! He started walking to the gardens where Rin was. He walked towards her until he was behind her. "Rin, are you enjoying yourself?" The little girl turned and smiled. "Yes my lord! I am having lots of fun, thank you for taking Jaken and I here." Rin ran back inside and left Sesshomaru alone in his thoughts. _I could still remember the day I first saw Izayoi.

* * *

_

Inuyasha and the gang decided to rest a bit before traveling once more. Well actually, Inuyasha wanted to keep going and Kagome **convinced **him that he needed a break. Kagome still had questions about the fang and why Sesshomaru was staring at it. "Myoga? Myoga? Myoga, where are you?" Kagome tried to keep quiet because Inuyasha would yell at her if she tried to bring up the business about the fang. Suddenly, she felt something on her cheek and she realized it was the old flea. Kagome then slapped her cheek and she saw Myoga withering down to her palm. "Yes, Kagome, what do you need me for?"

Kagome started walking with Myoga still in her palm. "I still have some questions about the fang. Why was Sesshomaru staring at it and does he also has a fang?"

"Sesshomaru also possess a fang from his father, why wouldn't he? As for your other question… I do not know why he was staring at it. He has seen his father's fang already and there was no reason for his staring. I was wondering the same thing, Kagome." Myoga jumped off her palm and started hopping away to where everybody else was. _Maybe there was a reason. _Kagome shook her head and started running back to Inuyasha.

* * *

_Why do I bother even to remember her? She was the reason my father died. Izayoi was nothing but a whore. The only reason she was with my father was because he was a great demon and possessed more power than I did. When she couldn't find a human who had power, she thought she could find a demon._ As he thought more and more, his eyes were turning from his usual golden orbs to blood red. He took out his energy whip and started lashing out, hitting anything he could see. Sesshomaru wasn't transforming he was just heated with anger. The only reason Sesshomaru hates Izayoi so much was because he was once in love with her, but she hurt him real bad. This is pretty much why he hates humans so goddamn much.

Once Sesshomaru was normal again, he went inside and found Jaken. "Prepare a room for Rin." Sesshomaru gave him his signature death glare and Jaken ran immediately to get a servant to prepare her room. Then, Sesshomaru started walking down another hallway and found his old room. The only problem was a lot of memories were inside these walls (AN: you get what I'm saying, right?). Now he was starting to remember when he told Izayoi something very important, something he never said to anybody else but her.

* * *

Well, I am done with this one. Finally, this chapter took me forever. Keep reviewing and I'll be happy. 


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Chapter 3: Author's Note

Hey what's up everyone! This is kag0me giving you a message. Chapter 4 will be here probably next week, so be patient. Also, I should give you a little warning. Sesshomaru is about 25 **in character. **For the next few chapter, he's going to be off. But I won't go too crazy and make him completely off character. Inuyasha will be in these chapters, but only as a flashback. Around the end, he'll show up. You'll also see the mysterious relationship between Sesshomaru and Izayoi in these chapters. If you're an Izayoi lover, then don't yell at me for the way I put her in this story. So keep reading, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Hidden Secret

Hey, sorry it took me a while to put it in. This was a hard chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character. :(

Chapter 4: A Hidden Secret

Sesshomaru walked towards the balcony and stared out while the wind blew through his hair and the sun shined on his face as his memories took over his mind.

**Flashback- 200 years earlier**

Sesshomaru went out of the castle to get some fresh air, as he always did. He didn't like to stay in the castle for very long and besides, he was Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and he should recognize every part of his soon to be inherited lands. As he was walking on the road just thinking about certain things, he saw some human bandits attacking a carriage. Around this time, he didn't hate humans, but he didn't like them either. Sesshomaru just ignored them every chance he got. He kept walking and started to smell blood on the bandits, and stopped right in front of them. "Get out of the way."

The bandits looked up and saw Sesshomaru. "Oh yeah! Is that supposed to make us scared of a normal _human_ traveler like you? GET HIM!" The bandits ran towards him and Sesshomaru stood still, waiting for their attack. As soon as the bandits were close enough, he took out his energy whip and slaughtered them all. Now the road was clear and he could pass. But he stopped in front of a woman, and he could hear her heart still beating. _So this woman is still alive._ Sesshomaru picked her up, bridal style, and flew towards his castle. When he was close enough, he landed on the ground and looked at her face. _I remember this woman; she's the lady of the nearby village. _Her face was bruised and had some cuts on it, but those could heal in about a week. Her legs, however, did not look so good. Sesshomaru took her inside and told the servants to get a room for her and some bandages.

The servants did as they were told and started to heal her. One of the servants came to Sesshomaru and started to tell him how she was. "She has some minor injuries and those will heal soon. But her legs are badly wounded; I don't think she can walk anymore. In a few months she'll be able to but until then, she will have to stay here Sesshomaru-sama." _A human, in my father's castle, this cannot happen._ "The human has to stay in that room for a couple of months? Are you sure?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I am sure." Sesshomaru just went to his room and tried to sleep, hoping that the next few months will go by fast. Little did he know on how this woman could affect him so.

Izayoi's eyes slowly opened to find herself in a strange room that she had never seen much less been to before. She tried to remember how she got into this room and why the feeling in her legs was gone. The door then opened to a man she had seen around before, and it was the same man who she saw before she lost consciousness. "Who are you, where am I, and why am I here?" Izayoi was a little worried and her memory was still hazy. _I should have asked whom this room belongs to._

"I am Sesshomaru, Prince of this castle. You were injured and I took you here so you could heal. Some of your injuries are minor so those will heal soon. Although your legs were damaged very badly and you have to stay here until you can walk again." His answers were short, sweet, and to the point. She turned her face away from him, hoping that he would leave. Instead, he walked closer to her until he was right next to her bed. He put two fingers under her chin and turned her head so she had to look at him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Izayoi, I am the Lady of the nearby village. Thank you for saving me from those bandits, Sesshomaru-sama" She paused for a bit before speaking again. "Can you take me outside? I would like some fresh air, if you don't mind." Sesshomaru did not say anything and she didn't know what he would do. Before she knew it, he put one arm under her waist and the other one under her legs and picked her up. She shivered when he touched her, but then Izayoi realized what he was doing and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He walked out the door and started to go outside. She looked up at him while they were walking out. _Wow, his face is so… emotionless yet calm. There's not one single flaw on him. He looks so perfect. Wait, what am I thinking!_ Izayoi felt some heat on her cheeks and she realized she was blushing. She just couldn't help it. Sesshomaru could see that she was blushing but said nothing to her. When they were outside, he laid her underneath the tree so the heat would not get to her. He then sat against the tree so he was right next to her.

She was still a little nervous around him, and besides they were alone together. Izayoi had never been left alone with a man, much less a demon, before and if anyone found out… she shuddered at the very thought. Izayoi turned to see Sesshomaru with his eyes closed. She stared at his silvery hair, his perfect skin, and the strange yet beautiful markings on his face. If her legs weren't damaged, then she would have tried to touch his face. Izayoi wanted to move closer, but she couldn't. "Is there something about my face you find worthwhile or is my presence bothering you?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened and stared at Izayoi.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to know if you were asleep, that's all. I think I would like to go back inside, Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru got up from his spot and picked up Izayoi. She then put her arms around his neck for support again. He then took her back to her room and laid her on her bed. "I'll be back tomorrow to take you outside again." Sesshomaru turned and had his back towards her, so he didn't see her smile when he said that. _I look forward to tomorrow, Sesshomaru-sama. _He came back every day to take her outside for fresh air. Sometimes while they were outside, she would talk to him and he would occasionally talk back to her.

**Three weeks later**

They were on their way back to her room when she was trying to say something to him. "Where is your father, Sesshomaru-sama?" Izayoi didn't turn away; she hoped that he would answer her question. "My father is at war with the panther demon tribe right now." (All I know is that happened 200 years ago, and I don't know the exact time.)

"I hope he is alright, Sesshomaru-sama." He didn't talk until they were back in her room. As he laid her down on her bed, he whispered in her ear. "Just call me Sesshomaru from now on, Izayoi." After that, he left an extremely blissful Izayoi in her room. _So I don't have to call him Sama anymore more, now do I._ _I guess he doesn't regret having me here after all._ Izayoi rested her head against the pillow and tried to sleep. Sesshomaru, now in her room, thought about what he said to her.

_Why did I tell her not to call me Sama anymore? I do not enjoy what this human is doing to me. The day she leaves is the day I'll welcome with open arms. But what am I supposed to do with her until them._ Sesshomaru kept thinking until he got bored of it. Then he started to think about Izayoi. Her long raven hair, her beautiful dark brown eyes, and her smooth ivory skin. But one thing he liked about her was that she was the only woman he knew that had a look of innocence on her face. He wanted to stop thinking about her but at the same time, he didn't want to. All he could think about was running his claws through her hair, touching her ivory skin, tasting her. The only thing stopping him from barging into her room that very second was his slipping control over his body. Sesshomaru just had to control this _feeling_ he had towards Izayoi.

The next day, he went to her room to take her outside, just like everyday. But today it was to be different. When Sesshomaru picked up Izayoi, he walked towards the balcony instead of the door. "Sesshomaru, the door is that way. This is the balcony." Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms.

"We're going the quick way." Sesshomaru stopped when he reached the end of the balcony. "What do you mean the qui… AAAHHHH! SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru jumped off the balcony and started flying towards the tree where he always laid her. Izayoi was clutching to him tighter until she realized that she was dangerously close to his face. Then her face started to turn so red, you would think that was her natural skin color. When he landed on the ground, he laid her against the tree. But he put two fingers under her chin and turned her face towards his own. "Don't ever scream like that in my ear again Izayoi."

"Sorry, I just got a little scared. I'm not used to jumping off balconies like you." Sesshomaru turned away from her and removed his fingers from her chin. So they had their usual time together and she asked if he could put her near the roses. He carried her and gently placed her next to the roses. He stared at her, still trying to control himself from doing something that he would regret. He picked her up again some time later, and jumped up to the balcony, where he laid on her bed. He was about to leave until she grabbed his clawed hand, stopping him from leaving. "Please, don't go. Stay here with me for a little while." Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise but then he sat right next to her, on her bed.

"The first time I saw you was when I was outside in my garden and you were passing by my castle. I saw a glow in you, a glow I have never seen before. It captivated me and I didn't want to turn away. After that, I ask anyone if they knew who you were. They told me that you were Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, they also told me other things I find to be false. They told me you were bloodthirsty, cold-hearted, you didn't care about anybody else but yourself, and also that you're arrogant. I've heard other things, but I don't think you would like to hear them. But I want you to know Sesshomaru, that after spending this time with you, I am still unafraid of you." Sesshomaru stared in amazement at what she said. No one had ever said they weren't afraid of him.

He got closer to her, so that their faces almost touched. She closed her eyes, knowing what he was going to do next. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sesshomaru broke the kiss after a bit and stared into her eyes. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to achieve it at that moment. He kissed her again, except this one was deeper and warmer than the first one. His hands wandered to her shoulders and slid the kimono off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and ran her fingers through his silk hair. His tongue was seeking entrance to her mouth and she allowed it. He hungrily searched every part of her mouth and she let out a moan full of pleasure she had never felt before. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck. He left a trail of hot, wet, kisses down her neck. Izayoi pulled him closer with each kiss.

His hands started wandering again down to her legs. They moved slowly up to her thighs, making her shiver under his touch. She moaned his name out of pleasure. "Sesshomaru" Once she said his name, he stopped and realized what he was doing. He got off her body and stood next to her bed. Izayoi looked at him with questioning eyes. "Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I lost control of myself and tried to seduce you. I will not allow you becoming my mistress, Izayoi." With that said, he walked out of the room, and didn't even turn around. Izayoi just laid in the same spot where her and Sesshomaru were. She wanted him back in the room with her. Izayoi missed the warmth of his body and the sweetness of his kisses. Before she even realized it, tears were rolling down to her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She loved Sesshomaru and she couldn't deny it, but now she thought that Sesshomaru just thought of her as every other person. He didn't have any special feelings towards her and that's why he stopped. All of these thoughts were running through her mind as she stared out to the balcony.

After what happened between those two, he didn't come to take her outside anymore. Instead, he ordered another servant to do that. Soon later, the feeling in her legs started to come back and the servant would try to help her walk. Sesshomaru watched her every day, but he didn't know why he did. He made sure that she never saw him or even noticed him. Almost two months went by before he talked to her again. One night, he heard a noise outside of his room and when he opened the door, he saw Izayoi trying to walk. She kept stumbling and almost fell a couple of times, but other than that, she was doing pretty well. _The sooner I can walk, the better. I'll get to leave this place and I won't have to see Sesshomaru ever again. But do I really want that?_ Izayoi didn't see where she was going and she stumbled and was going to fall flat on her face.

Instead of hitting the ground, she landed on what appeared to be a muscular chest. She looked up knowing whom it was already. She was right it was Sesshomaru. Izayoi stared into his golden eyes and tried to move away from him but was unsuccessful. He picked her up like he always did and started walking. "This is not the way to my room Sesshomaru!" She kept fighting back but it seemed he would not drop her. "We are not going to your room, we're going to mine." Izayoi's eyes widened in surprise at what he had just said and she kept fighting back.

"Let me go! Let me go Sesshomaru!" They entered his room and he laid her in the center of his bed. He was on top of her and he wasn't planning on getting off anytime soon. Sesshomaru moved some of her raven hair aside from her face and touched her cheek. He kissed her forehead and went down to her lips. Sesshomaru gave her a deep kiss and he wanted entrance, but this time, she didn't allow it. She wasn't even kissing him back. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "What's wrong Izayoi? I thought you weren't afraid of me, I thought you loved me." She let a gasp when he said that she loved him.

"I could sense your true feelings towards me. Even right now, I can sense it. Will you deny me Izayoi? If you do, I shall send you back to your room and if you don't, then you stay here with me for the rest of the night. What will be your choice?" After whispering this in her ear he then kissed it, which made her shiver. Izayoi looked into his golden orbs, she could stare into his eyes for all eternity. "I shall stay here with you, Sesshomaru." Izayoi waited for his reaction but he did not give any.

"I knew you would say that." Izayoi opened her mouth to yell at him, but was silenced when Sesshomaru put his lips over her own. This time, he would reach his goal. Izayoi allowed him entrance into her mouth and the kiss was deepened. She played with his silvery hair while his hands wandered around her. He started to take off her nightgown and he succeeded. Sesshomaru stared at her chest, which made Izayoi sort of uncomfortable because no man has ever seen her without her clothes. She shifted away from him, but he stopped her. "What's wrong Izayoi?" She opened her mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out. Now her voice could come out. "I'm not very comfortable with you staring at me like that. I don't really know what to do." The corners of his mouth formed a slight smile.

"Then I'll be gentle with you and I'll show you the right way."

Well, that's all I got for now! The 5th chapter will be next week, all right bye!


	5. Chapter 5: A Strange Love

Sorry about changing the rating, it's just that half of the last chapter got cut off and I had to change the rating for all of it to be there. Just in case some of you are wondering, I am NOT writing a lemon. I don't think I can write one to save my own life! Oh well, here's the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Strange Love

Sesshomaru watched the woman in his bed sleep as he stared at her. Izayoi was beautiful, unmarried, and was of importance. _Izayoi could become my mate, but she's only a human. Then again, I did sleep with her last night._ She stirred and her dark eyes opened to see Sesshomaru standing next to the bed. "I see you've gotten dressed already." She let out a smile and she looked prettier as the sun touched her face.

"Of course, it is now noon." Izayoi's eyes flung wide open. She had to get out of his room now, but she had no clothes and she couldn't find her own. She looked to Sesshomaru. "May I have my clothes?"

"Which clothes do you want? The nightgown you wore last night, or would you rather have me go to your room and get you something?" Sesshomaru replied in his usual cold voice.

"I'd rather have my nightgown if you don't mind." Izayoi was getting impatient now. So Sesshomaru picked up the nightgown that was on the ground and tossed it to her. He then started walking out of the room. "Aren't you going to carry me to my room?" Sesshomaru stopped at the door but did not turn around.

"Why? You can walk." He went through the door and left an angry Izayoi in his room. _Of all the arrogant… _Izayoi put back her nightgown and started to walk back to her room. She walked perfectly, but she did stumble once or twice. Since she could walk, she could finally leave this place and go back to her own castle. Even if Izayoi didn't want to leave, she would have to because when she first came here, Sesshomaru told that as soon as she could walk again she would have to leave. So when she was in her room, she put on one of her kimonos and was ready to leave. Sesshomaru knew that she was leaving but first, he wanted to talk to her about something. He started walking to the direction of her room.

Once he was in front of the door, he opened it instantly. Izayoi was still there, good. He had to talk to her before she left. "Izayoi, I need to have a word with you before you go."

"What about?" Izayoi looked at him, questionably. Sesshomaru took in a pause before speaking again. "Do you truly love me, Izayoi?"

"Of course I do." She answered quickly as though it were a ridiculous question. He could sense that she wanted to know why he had asked her that. "If you truly love me …then you could be …my mate. Although, we would have to keep this affair of ours a secret until I conquer enough lands, or until I can tell my father about it." Sesshomaru looked straight at her and waited for an answer. The answer she gave him was running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. Izayoi was hugging him. Sesshomaru didn't hug her back, but he did give her a small kiss on her forehead. Sesshomaru told her to come back in a couple of days and to make sure that no body saw her.

_I am not sure when father comes back, but I know something will happen. Something I will not particularly enjoy._ Izayoi asked him if he could send a carriage for her, but he said he would fly her there and that there would be no complaints. So she did not argue back.

**5 months later**

Sesshomaru's father was still gone and Sesshomaru still had to be in charge of things. And while he was in charge, he had already conquered more and more lands, which extended the borders. Izayoi had come around once or twice a month to see Sesshomaru, sometimes he would be there and other times he wouldn't be. When he was there one of the servants might see them together, but they would turn away as soon as Sesshomaru gave them his death glare. This time when he came, he had to tell her something. They walked to his room, as they always did and the two lovers were going to have a little chat this time. "Izayoi, I will soon have to leave and I won't be able to see you for awhile. This'll be our final time together for quite some time." Izayoi heard his words and a tear came out and some more followed. She realized she was crying. (Warning: mushy gushy romance up ahead)

Sesshomaru kissed her tears away and held her in his arms. "Sesshomaru my love, I will miss you very much. But I shall wait for you." Izayoi managed to tell him this through her tears. He pulled her face closer to his own brushed his lips against hers. He started to kiss her neck, refusing the temptation to mark her. She fell backwards and landed on the bed. Sesshomaru lifted his head and his lips covered Izayoi's. The kiss deepened and Izayoi slid Sesshomaru's kimono top off him, revealing his chest. She pulled him closer to her as he undid her kimono. Sesshomaru pushed her kimono aside as they went further.

**Later that night**

Izayoi stayed in Sesshomaru's arms for the rest of the night. "You know Sesshomaru, I might become pregnant from this." She smiled sweetly and kissed his lips. Sesshomaru held her tighter as she kissed him. "If that's the case, then here." He yanked out one of his own fangs, which hurt because they were fully grown in, but he showed no pain. He then gave her the fang and told her to give it to his pup when it is born. She looked at him questionably, wondering why he gave her a fang.

"Why do I have to give it to the child when it's born?"

"It will protect my pup, but don't lose it. And make sure you don't use another fang." He thought all her questions were answered, but she had more. "Why happens if I use another one?" Sesshomaru was surprised by her curiosity, but his face remained expressionless. "If you use another fang, the child will die from it." Izayoi found this to be interesting, but Sesshomaru only found it to be annoying. Izayoi slept in Sesshomaru's arms and asked no further questions throughout the night. Sesshomaru, however, did not sleep at all._ If Izayoi does become pregnant with my pup, I will not be here. When I come will be the right time to make her my mate. My father will probably return after me._ He looked at the woman in his arms and stroked her hair gently, so she would not wake up. The next morning, Sesshomaru would leave and Izayoi would not come to the castle for a while. But Sesshomaru had a little surprise waiting for him when he came to the main hall. He stopped in his tracks when he saw him. This man's hair was in a ponytail, had armor like Sesshomaru's, had one blue stripe on each cheek, and amber eyes just like his.

It was Inutaisho, his father, the Lord of the Western Lands. Inutaisho looked up at saw his son. "Father, I didn't expect you back so soon." Inutaisho walked closer to his son. "I expected a welcome from you, Sesshomaru. Why are you so surprised to see me?" Sesshomaru heard footsteps behind him and saw that it was Izayoi. He stiffed the air and only smelled her scent on her and not his own. "Sesshomaru, who is this lovely lady right here? Please introduce me." He didn't like the way his father was saying that, but he had no choice but to introduce them to each other. "Izayoi this is Inutaisho, my father. Father, this is Izayoi." Sesshomaru didn't like this introduction one bit, but he knew he would have to stand it for only a few more minutes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Inutaisho-sama." Inutaisho took her hand. "No, no. It's a pleasure to meet _you_, Izayoi." He then kissed her hand and Izayoi giggled and blushed. Sesshomaru let out a growl, but no one heard it and that was good for him. "Well, I have to go now. Goodbye Sesshomaru and Inutaisho-sama." Sesshomaru and his father watched her leave and as soon as she left, Inutaisho turned around to face Sesshomaru. "I want to have a word with you. Follow me." _Nothing good will come out of this conversation._ Sesshomaru followed his father into his study. When Izayoi reached outside, she realized that she forgot something and went back to get it. On her way to Sesshomaru's room, she heard him and his father talking.

"Sesshomaru, while I was gone, I heard rumors about you." Sesshomaru's curiosity sparked, but his face remained the same. "The rumor was that you have taken in a human mate. I didn't that, but now that I have seen that Izayoi woman, I see that the rumors are true."

"Father, how can you say such a thing! Why would I, Sesshomaru, take in a human mate? That rumor is absurd, and you know it."

"Then how do you explain the human that was here?" Sesshomaru stood there, thinking of an answer. When he finally thought of one, he answered. "She came over here asking for protection for her village. That is all, Father." Inutaisho still looked unconvinced.

"So she means nothing to you, my son?"

"She means nothing to me at all. Izayoi is worthless to me and I couldn't care less about her, Father.Besides, why would I care for a human?" Inutaisho listened to his son's words and realized that the rumors he heard weren't true. _I will tell him the truth when I come back.

* * *

_

Sorry, it looks like I'm going to keep you in suspense for a while. Don't worry; chapter 6 will be here next week. Just review and I'll stay happy!


	6. Chapter 6: The Betrayal

I've been noticing that many people read my story, but not nearly enough review! You guys are making me really sad, but I would like to thank the people that ACTUALLY REVIEW! I do not Inuyasha (but I have the movies and the first 2 seasons)

Warning: **OOC up ahead**

Chapter 6: The Betrayal

"**She means nothing to me at all. Izayoi is worthless to me and I couldn't care less about her, Father"** The words replayed in her head over and over again. Izayoi couldn't believe what she had just heard, all this time Sesshomaru was just playing around with her. _These past few months were just a lie! I fell in love with him, I kissed him, and I even slept with him! All because I thought he loved me the same way I loved him. How could I have ever thought that he, a demon, would love a human like me?_ Izayoi's cheeks were covered in her own dry tears as she went inside her castle…

After Sesshomaru left for his trip, Inutaisho sat in his study still thinking about what his son had told him. _Sesshomaru wouldn't take in a human mate, but that excuse about her asking protection for her village was completely preposterous! What does he think I am, an imbecile? Though she was beautiful, maybe I'll pay her a visit sometime._ He smirked at the idea of him sharing his bed with Izayoi, a human princess. Though, Inutaisho wondered if Sesshomaru had already slept with her. If that was the case, then he had no right to touch her. But then he remembered his son's words: **"Father, how can you say such a thing? I, Sesshomaru, would not go as low as to bed myself with a human."** Sesshomaru obviously meant what he said if he said it with such anger. He had no relations with that woman, so Inutaisho can have her and they could have some "fun".

**The next day**

Izayoi went outside for a walk and was lost in her thoughts. _I don't care if he is the Prince of the Western Lands no one has the right to trample all over other people. The way he acts, I would say he's more like the Prince of the Bastards!_ Izayoi was broken away from her thoughts as she saw a man standing in front of her. Dressed in armor, long silver hair, amber eyes, and an elegant face to top it all off. The same man Sesshomaru had introduced her to, it was his father, Inutaisho. She couldn't help but wonder what was he doing there. "I have no business with you. What are you doing here?"

Inutaisho smirked and walked closer. "I just wanted to ask you a simple question is all. Why were you at my castle?" Izayoi turned away, not wanting to look at him. What was she supposed to say, that she was having a secret affair with his son? She felt ashamed, so she used the same excuse that Sesshomaru had used so he would be able to leave. "I was over there because I wanted protection for my village. Bandits have been attacking quite recently and I wanted the villagers to be safe. What did you think I was there for, Inutaisho-sama?" Izayoi knew what he was thinking. _He thinks I was there because I was Sesshomaru's mistress, doesn't he? Now I see the real resemblance between those two!_ Izayoi turned around to find Inutaisho right in front of her. She hadn't expected him to move so close to her, so she started to back away from him.

It was foolish to try to walk backwards, for she tripped over her kimono. She almost fell to the ground until she felt an arm around her waist. Inutaisho had caught her and pulled her closer to him. Izayoi looked at him and for a moment, she thought it was Sesshomaru holding her. She moved closer to Inutaisho and their lips touched to a kiss. _Maybe I can love another; maybe I can love Inutaisho instead of Sesshomaru…_

**5 months later**

Sesshomaru kept walking down the path where he knew he would be home. Soon he started to smell Izayoi's scent, but there was something different about her scent. It was mixed. _Her scent has changed, Izayoi is pregnant, so she was right._ Now she could really be his mate, nothing could stop him. Although he would have to tell his father that he was lying, but that was something he would not waste his time thinking about. She would have the surprise of her life when she sees him. Though, Sesshomaru had not known what had been happening at the castle since he had been gone. Izayoi had quite recently been made Inutaisho's mate and many demons have heard this news and were appalled. It was quite a surprise for Sesshomaru not to know because this news spread far and wide.

Once he reached the castle, he smelled her scent again. _Why is she here?_ He went through the gates and started following her scent. Izayoi was inside, but where was she? Sesshomaru kept following the scent until he reached his father's room. He looked through the keyhole and his anger was now infinite because of what he saw. Izayoi was pregnant all right, but Inutaisho was kissing and touching her. The worst part was that she was allowing it. Sesshomaru backed away and stared at the door. The only decision he had to make was whether he should break the door down or control his anger. He did neither. He turned away and started walking out. His eyes were changing. Instead of being the mystifying golden orbs they were now crimson, filled with the lust for blood. _I fell for her stupid tricks and I degraded myself to no bound! All she wanted was power this entire time! The infant that is in her stomach is not my child; it is my half-brother._ Sesshomaru, now outside, disappeared into a ball of light. If you had really good eyes, you could some trees falling down and people screaming "DEMON!" He would not come back, but he did. The night he came back was the night everything changed. (If you saw the 3rd movie, then you would understand this part.)

The waves hit the shore, snow fell to the ground, and a puddle of blood was shown. Inutaisho looked at everything while he was on the cliff and Sesshomaru was behind him. "Father, do you insist on going?"

"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"

"I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords, Souunga and Tetsusaiga to me." Sesshomaru demanded to his father. He was still behind his father; he did not go up to him. He did not make a single move. "And If I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" The wind blew more hard as he finished his words. _That wouldn't be the real reason I would want to kill you, father._ Sesshomaru remained silent; any answer he gave would be the wrong one. He continued to stare at his father.

"Ugh…Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?" Inutaisho did not face his son, but continued to look out.

"The path I walk is the way of Supreme Conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me." Inutaisho was angered by what his son had said and he lowered his head. "Supreme Conquest? Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" When he finished, the moon began to shine more and the clouds began to cover everything. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father's words. "Protect?" All remained silent for a while and the wind blew harder. _I did. But you took her away from me._

"The answer is no." He put out his right arm, preparing for an attack. "I, Sesshomaru have no need of such." If Inutaisho had turned around, he could see sadness in his son's eyes. _I should kill you now for taking Izayoi away from me and for being the father of her baby. _Now the wind grew ferocious and Sesshomaru did not move from his spot as he witnessed his father transforming into dog form. Inutaisho looked out, but did not turn around to see his son once more. He began to run, leaving a trail of blood. As his father left, his words kept ringing in Sesshomaru's ears. **"Have you someone to protect?"** Sesshomaru still looked at his father until he was out of sight.

"Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru turned around and started to make his way to the castle. Once he went through the gates, he ordered one of the servants to bring some sake bottles to his father's study. Once he was there he sat down on the chair and the servant brought him the sake bottles, and then left. He opened one and stared at it. "My father is too wounded, he will probably not survive. All hail the new lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru." He brought the sake bottle to his lips and started to drink it.

**Meanwhile**

"The infant's name. The child shall be called Inuyasha." Izayoi gasped and turned her head towards her son. "Inuyasha."

"Now go!" Inutaisho held the Souunga tighter, and did not repeat himself. "Yes." Izayoi turned around and started to run with Inuyasha in her arms. Once she was outside, she looked back and saw the burning building crash to the ground. Inutaisho had never made it out. But she heard him say something to her, something the wind had repeated. **"Izayoi, you must have a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha."** She looked at the crying baby in her arms as she held a fang in the palm of her hand. "Inuyasha, I am sorry to say that I do not know who your father is. It could be Inutaisho or Sesshomaru, but there is only one way to find out." She took out the fang that Sesshomaru had given her and tears started to escape from her eyes. Inutaisho had never given her a fang and if Sesshomaru was not the father, then Inuyasha would die. "If it is the wrong one, then I am sorry my love."

Izayoi took the fang and made a cut across Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha started to cry louder. "Don't cry, my love. The pain will go away." She could not stop herself from crying and she put the fang inside him. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded him and it grew brighter until the wound healed itself. Inuyasha continued to cry and Izayoi smiled. _Sesshomaru is the father of Inuyasha._ She turned and started walking back to the castle. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was already there. Once she was inside, she walked through the halls and saw Sesshomaru in his father's study and she entered. "Izayoi, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru did not stir from seeing Izayoi there.

"My baby had been born." _Why the hell is she telling me?_ "His name is Inuyasha. Would you like to hold your son?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up and he stood from his chair.

"My son? That baby in your arms is my son? Do you honestly think I would believe the word of a slut like you, Izayoi!" His words were like a dagger piercing her heart. How could he call her a slut! She did not cry from his words.

"You have no right to call me a slut!" Izayoi yelled this to him, but that only Sesshomaru come with more words. "You're right, Izayoi. You are much worse. You're a demon's whore and that bastard hanyou is the proof of it!" If Inuyasha weren't in her arms, she would have tried to strangle Sesshomaru, forgetting the fact that he could kill her without even trying. "You're drunk, Sesshomaru. I can see the sake bottles on the ground. You don't know what you are saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying! I thought I loved you and I was waiting for the perfect moment to ask you to be my mate. But you didn't expect me to be back so soon! You wanted my father all that time and you saw the perfect opportunity when I left." Her eyes widened when he finished. "You were here before?"

"When you were still pregnant, I came back and was ready to take you. But when I saw you in my father's room… I can't even say it! It disgusts me. The point is that infant is my half-brother." Izayoi had never felt so heated and heartbroken in her life. _What the hell is he talking about? He was the one who said that I meant nothing to him!_ "No Sesshomaru, you've got it all wrong! You were the one who said..."

"It doesn't matter what you say to me now, my mind is made up! As you know, my father is dead and I am next in line. So as of tonight, I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and whatever I say goes! My father may have allowed you to live here, but I want you out of here tonight. And if I sense you anywhere near my castle, then I will kill my precious hanyou brother Inuyasha." Izayoi couldn't say anything she was speechless. It didn't matter what Sesshomaru had told her, Inuyasha is his son. He won't even let her say anything about the fang. "By the way, if you ever tell Inuyasha that lie of yours, then I will kill him." If Sesshomaru didn't want to recognize Inuyasha as his son, then she would have to tell him that his father died to save them.

"I will say one last thing to you, Sesshomaru. I don't care what you say, Inuyasha is your son and nothing that you or anyone else can do to change that fact. Hope you have a good reign as Lord of Dogs, Sesshomaru!" With that said Izayoi walked out the door and never turned around to have one final look at what she was leaving.

So done with this chapter! Hope you guys liked it, and chap. 7 will be here next week or so! By the way in case some of you are wondering, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in the next chapter and 100 years pass. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Again

Hey, thank you people who review! This chapter is mostly about Inuyasha than Sesshomaru but he is in here, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry I made you wait! Inuyasha is 100 years old and since he is a hanyou, he ages faster. So in human years, he would be 12 or 13, I think? I do not own Inuyasha and it is pointless to write this in every chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting Again

A hundred years have past since that night. Izayoi had died almost 50 years ago and Sesshomaru never went back to his castle after that night. When his mother died, the villagers threw him out and ever since then, Inuyasha has had to defend himself from demons that wanted to kill him because of his human blood and of humans who wanted to kill him because of him demon blood. Inuyasha never really was taught how to fight, so he usually left battles wounded. But he got better over the years. He wanted to be strong, strong like his father. That was one of the only things he knew about him because his mother never really told him much about his demon father. He only asked once what he was like, and his mother didn't know where to start. She said that he was so powerful that everyone feared him; he was the Lord of the Western Lands after all. His father could be cold at times, but he was sweet to her. Inuyasha sometimes asked what he looked like. Her answer was always: "Like you, Inuyasha. You resemble him very much."

During the century after that night, Sesshomaru had conquered more lands than he had when he was Prince of the Western Lands. Shortly after his father had died, Sesshomaru had inherited the sword of life, Tenseiga but it was a useless sword to him because he had no use of a sword like that. Not once had he had a kind thought about Izayoi or Inuyasha. He never regretted what he had said to her because he meant every word, but it wasn't exactly supposed to come out like that. After that, Sesshomaru just grew disgusted by humans and their idiotic behavior. But the one he hated the most was Inuyasha, for being his half-brother, his father's son. If he ever saw Inuyasha, then he would slaughter him and show no mercy.

One day, as Inuyasha was passing by some mountains, a couple of snake demons sprung from the ground and surprised him, after which they called him a filthy half-breed. So Inuyasha has his claws ready to attack, "Shut up, you stupid worms, no one calls me a half breed and lives to tell the tale. SANKON TESSOU!" He killed the snakes in less than 5 seconds, which was quicker than he had ever done.

"It seems that I'm getting stronger, but one day I'll become so powerful that no one will ever dare to call me a half-demon." After Inuyasha was cleaning himself from the blood of the demons in a nearby lake, he had overheard some traveling monks who were talking near the trees about a strange and powerful demon who shows no mercy to demon and humans alike, he is known to use his claws and unleash a whip of sword-like energy and carries a sword with him that he never uses. "If I ever find this demon, I might just kill him and become the most strongest half-demon around, all I need to do is find this demon". Inuyasha managed to hear the name of this demon Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands the most powerful dog demon in the country.

Barely understanding the words, the little half-demon had tried to make out as much as he could. "Sess… Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands". As Inuyasha had heard that he remembered about what his mother had said about his father that he was a powerful demon who ruled over the lands of the west and if this demon was the ruler of the west he had thought that maybe he might be at least related to him somehow because Inuyasha had known that his father had been dead for many years. "Well I better find this Sesshomaru and defeat him so I can be as powerful as my father."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait up! I can't keep up with you!" screamed Jaken; a little demon toad who had just recently became Sesshomaru's companion and servant (although he barely needs one). "Jaken, if you wish to accompany me, you must walk a little quicker, I don't tolerate weakness from anyone or anything." _This idiot toad is getting on my nerves, why did I save him again from certain death? Well, he is a good lookout whenever I need one. _"Forgive me, my lord. I was attacked by a giant bird demon and I barely made it out with my life!" Jaken started screaming hysterically in the dog demon's leg with clothes practically torn while Sesshomaru started to walk the direction that Jaken was coming from.

Blood came from Inuyasha's arm as the bird demon clawed at it. Inuyasha had managed to destroy the first two, but he was already wounded by the time the third one came. Inuyasha had managed to injure it, but it was not deep enough. He was getting tired and he would have gotten killed if someone hadn't killed the bird demon. (Please tell me you know what I mean by giant bird demons!) His breathing became normal again, but he was confused as to who killed the demon. Then he saw a green energy whip going backwards towards a man. Inuyasha could tell that it was a demon that had killed the bird, but there was something strange about him. _Who is he and why the hell did he save me?_

"You didn't have to kill it! I could've taken care of it myself. I do not need help from someone like you!" Inuyasha was pissed for many reasons, but the biggest one was that he had just been saved. He was just being stubborn again. "I had no intention of saving a half-breed such as yourself." Just then, a little toad like "creature" came up from behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for destroying that demon for me. Of course, no demon is as strong as you milord…" The toad until Sesshomaru shut him up with his signature death glare. Inuyasha had just overheard the toad talking, especially when he said the name Sesshomaru.

"So you're Sesshomaru? The demon I've been searching for?" Inuyasha was unsure he had expected someone different. He expected a slightly older demon, not someone who looked like they were in their early twenties (Human years. In demon he'd be 800 yrs. old). "Do not speak as though you know me, half-breed." Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent. _This scent, I recognize it. But can it really be…?_

Sesshomaru stared right at Inuyasha. "Half-breed, what is your name?" Inuyasha just stared in confusion. _Why would this demon want to know my name? _

"…Inuyasha." The hanyou stated. "Well, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started to have his claws ready for a fight "prepare to die, half-breed."

* * *

Looks like I'm going to keep you in suspense for a bit. Don't worry next chapter, less talkie, more action! Just review and no worries! And again, sorry for making you wait. 


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting

Hey, I hoped you guys like the last chapter. Sorry it was short, but this one is a little longer! Guess what, this is their first fight together! Sweet memories! Sorry to report, but this is the last flashback chapter. Don't worry, it'll just get better and better! By the way, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its products.

Chapter 8: Fighting

"Inuyasha," his claws start to have a yellowish-green glow on them "prepare to die, insolent half-demon." Inuyasha's golden eyes widen at his words._ I have a reason to kill him, but the hell does he want to kill me! Wait, is it because I'm a half-demon? I'll make him eat his words!_

"Fine with me but just so you know, I ain't that easy to beat." Inuyasha started to have his claws ready for battle. Even though he was already wounded, he is still able to fight. If he could leave the battle without any wounds from Sesshomaru, he would be fine. Although, the way Sesshomaru fights, it is damn near impossible to leave a battle unscathed. Inuyasha charged at him, blindly, and with great haste. He aimed his attack at Sesshomaru's head, but he caught Inuyasha's wrist before it even touched him. Now his claws were turning into a greenish color and the half-demon's skin was burning. Inuyasha cried out in pain and he could take in no longer. His left hand moved to his right arm, where his wound was still bleeding. He dug deep into the wound until his claws were covered with his blood.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" One nicked Sesshomaru's right arm, but he dodged the rest of them with lightening speed. Even though one of Inuyasha's attacks had managed to hit him, there was no pain and now, he was more than focused to kill the half-breed. _So he knows how to protect himself in a battle. But the way he fights, he fights as though he were trying to kill a weak human. He charged at me blindly and was just trying to injure me out of pure luck. Inuyasha… you are even more pathetic than I would have imagined! _

Blood trickled to the ground as Inuyasha tried to catch his breath. He looked at the burn mark on his wrist and let out a growl of anger at Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe that he was losing to a demon like him. It was so unlike him because usually, he would have won already. But Inuyasha had forgotten, he was battling Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And he probably never even lost a fight to anyone, especially a half-demon such as Inuyasha. "Tired already, Inuyasha? I would have that you would have lasted much longer than this. You have barely even begun to fight and you are wounded. Listen to me, half-breed. Do not brag of power that you do not possess." As Sesshomaru finished his words, his hands glowed and his energy whip came out and aimed for Inuyasha. He put up his arms to protect himself, but that only made his wound worse. As each attack hit his arms, blood continued to cover the ground Inuyasha stood upon.

Jaken watched the battle unfold from not too far away. To put it simple, he had a front row seat of the action. "Why does Lord Sesshomaru want to kill this half-demon so much? Though I can't help but see some resemblance between them. Is it possible that he and the half-demon are somehow related? No! That can't be true!" Jaken laughed for even thinking of such a thing. But he couldn't help but still wonder one thing, why Sesshomaru hadn't killed Inuyasha already!

Now Inuyasha was getting tired of this. Sesshomaru was right, instead of bragging, why not show him what real power he had! Inuyasha moved out of the way of the whip and managed to dodge the rest of his attacks. Then when he got close enough, he took out his claws again and attacked. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Sesshomaru hadn't predicted that Inuyasha would actually get close enough to him and his armor crumbled into pieces and fell to the ground in bits. He looked at his broken armor and smirked at him.

"Most amusing. Yet you are a half-demon, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red as though he was hungry for blood, Inuyasha's blood to be more exact. He wanted his blood to cover his claws and to know longer hear his heart beating. Sesshomaru charged at him, for he knew that Inuyasha was weak at this point and he wouldn't be able to move fast enough. His left hand aimed for the small half-demon's stomach. (I almost forgot that Sesshomaru had two arms once upon a time.) As his eyes grew with even more bloodlust, his fangs enlarged at well. "Know your place in the world, Inuyasha. All half-breeds should!" He rammed his left hand through his stomach delivering some poison into his body as well. Inuyasha screamed in pain for he has never experience this kind of painful attack in any of his battles.

"That's it milord! Kill him and show no mercy!" Jaken said, watching from afar. He took his claws out his abdomen and Inuyasha fell to the ground. A pool of blood appeared from under him. (Poor Inuyasha. He's only 12 years old in human years.) Sesshomaru could still hear his heart beating from inside, but just when he thought that Inuyasha was unconscious, he stood up very slowly. As though he were fighting to gather his strength to stand.

"I… don't die… so easily! If you want to kill me… you're gonna have to chop my head off… and burn my body along with the head! I don't care if I'm just a half-breed and you're a full demon. To me, it doesn't matter. And this time… I'm gonna make you pay!" Inuyasha had got up from the ground so swiftly, that Jaken did not see him come up from the ground. As soon as he got up, Inuyasha ran his arm through Sesshomaru's left shoulder. Now Sesshomaru's blood covered Inuyasha's claws and he smirked when he saw the blood. "Now who's pathetic, Sesshomaru?" _Good, I managed to injure him. But still, I would love to know why the bastard is so eager to kill me!_

Sesshomaru stared at the half-demon across from him. The wound that Inuyasha had inflicted on him did not cause him very much pain, but it did cause him pain nonetheless. But no one ever touches him, especially not a half-demon. He would make him regret the day he was born and Sesshomaru had very much remembered that night. He shook that memory out of his mind, he would rather not think of that now. The only thing he wanted was to cover the ground with Inuyasha's blood and leave his body to the wolves to devour. Inuyasha let out a laugh as though he had proclaimed victory in this battle. "What is it Sesshomaru? Are you surprised that a mere half-breed was able to injure you? I told not to be surprised by my real power! Before I kill you, answer me this one question. Why are you so eager to kill me?" Sesshomaru's eyes had turned from bloodlust red to their original mystifying golden color. He stared at Inuyasha.

"I owe you no explanation Inuyasha." He took out his energy whip once more and sliced across his chest, but not deep enough for the fang to come out. Inuyasha's back had met the ground once more and was starting to lose consciousness. His vision began to blur, but he was using the last of his strength to stay awake at all cost. He turned his head towards the demon that seeks to take his life. Inuyasha had found it more difficult to breathe, for he had too many wounds and could not fight back. Death, at this point, was inevitable. Sesshomaru stared at the body in front of him. He knew that he was losing consciousness, but he wanted him to be aware of how he would die. So instead of killing him, he walked closer to him until he was next to his body.

"Wha… What are you planning on doing to me?" Inuyasha's eyes started to widen in fear of what he would do. Cut off his head? Slice his body in half? Or maybe he would chop him into little pieces and spread them throughout the river.

"Would you really like to know why I want to kill you, Inuyasha? Before you lose consciousness, you should know something about the two of us." Sesshomaru was now a little bit closer to Inuyasha than he was before. "I am you older brother, Inuyasha. My demon father is your father as well. We are half-brothers and because you are a half-breed, you are a disgrace to my clan. That is why you shall die by my claws and no one else's. Do you understand now?" Inuyasha couldn't speak now, so he nodded his head instead. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was his older brother. But still, his own brother was trying to kill him over being half-human. _So I'm not alone in this world. I have my older brother here with me. But the only problem is that I'm half-demon and he's not. If that is his reason for killing me, then fine. Then I shall kill him and he will regret ever messing with me!_ Inuyasha had finally lost consciousness after his last thought. Sesshomaru got away from him and started to walk away. Jaken stood there with his mouth wide open, as though he were in shock.

"But… But… But my lord! Why are you letting him live?" Jaken was dumbfounded because he knew Sesshomaru would never let an enemy live after a battle.

"Are you blind, Jaken? He is unconsciousness. It would be a coward's way out to try and kill someone when they are not aware of it. Besides, I want my brother to see his death with his own eyes and say his final words to my face." Jaken now knew not to ask anymore for he knew that if he asked one more question, he would be dead before he could finished talking. The smell of blood filled the air and both a demon's and half-demon's blood could be smelled in that field. Sometime later, Inuyasha had woken up. He stood on his knees and was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't killed him.

"Brother Sesshomaru, I swear that your blood will cover my claws as well as the ground beneath me. I swear that if you slaughter me and send me to hell, then I'm taking you with me! You hear me, Sesshomaru! I ain't never gonna rest until you're dead! This isn't over yet, not by a long shot!" Inuyasha could feel anger inside him, but this kind of anger was unusual. It was pure hate and he had never felt it within him until after his fight with Sesshomaru. _I swear on our father that I'm not gonna go to hell until you do, Sesshomaru!

* * *

_

All right! I hope I did the battle scene pretty good; can you tell me how I did on that? Anyway, I have a little surprise for all my readers. Since you guys have been so good to me with your reviews, I have decided to leave a little preview of the next chapter from now on. So just scroll down and enjoy the little preview I'm giving you!

**Chapter 9: A Brother's Bond**

"**Inuyasha, what's up with you! You've been having these constant mood swings lately!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, who was now face first in the ground. When he stood up, he had this confusing look in his eyes.**

"**I don't know. You're gonna think it's strange, but I might as well tell you." Kagome was now listening to what Inuyasha was saying. "After every battle I have with Sesshomaru, I feel what he is feeling. And he could probably feel what I'm feeling. It's always been like this ever since I first met him. I could never explain it." Inuyasha looked out at the scenery as the wind blew through his hair. Kagome stared at Inuyasha at that moment.**

"**Maybe it's a bond between you. A bond only brothers know."

* * *

**

Cut and print! That's the preview I'm giving you, so I hope you're happy with that. Plus, I hope your ready for a little surprise in my next chapter. Now remember, review and maybe I'll update early!


	9. Chapter 9: A Brother's Bond

Here is chapter 9 and I hope you guys enjoyed the last one! Now everything is back to reality, which means IT IS PRESENT TIME IN THIS CHAPTER! Only a couple of days of past, so please enjoy. By the way, this chapter has a lot of dialogue so I hope it's okay.

Chapter 9: A Brother's Bond

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome for she was slowing him down, as always. "Sheesh Kagome, hurry up would you! You're slowing us down! I don't care what you're putting on your legs, it can't be that important!" Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What do you mean by that? Lotion is important and why were you looking at my legs anyway!" Kagome was furious. Miroku came over to try and calm them down. Pasted

"Now, now. I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean to yell at you or look at your legs." Miroku had a hentei look in his eyes and he was in serious trouble when Sango saw that look in his eyes. She took out her hiraokotsu and hit the top Miroku's head with it. "Why are you looking at Kagome like that, monk!"

Miroku turned his head around and look at Sango with a wide grin on his face. "Sango, my dear. I would never look at Kagome like that. I only want to look at you." That earned him another hit on the head with Sango's hiraokotsu. Now Inuyasha became even angrier than he was before.

"Quit butting in you fake, lecherous monk! If you and your girlfriend wanna flirt with each other, then go grab a bush! And if don't wanna do that, then SHUT UP!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face had met the dirt after what he realized what he had said. Sango and Miroku just stared at Kagome and Inuyasha. They were happy that she sat him, but they could have defended themselves.

"Inuyasha, what's up with you! You've been having these constant mood swings lately!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, who was now face first in the ground. When he stood up, he had this confusing look in his eyes.

"I don't know. You're gonna think it's strange, but I might as well tell you." Kagome was now listening to what Inuyasha was saying. "After every battle I have with Sesshomaru, I feel what he is feeling. And he could probably feel what I'm feeling. It's always been like this ever since I first met him. I could never explain it." Inuyasha looked out at the scenery as the wind blew through his hair. Kagome stared at Inuyasha at that moment.

"Maybe it's a bond between you two. A bond only brothers know." Inuyasha smirked at what Kagome said. _Keh, the only bond we share is when our swords clash. _Inuyasha just shrugged it off because it didn't really matter. Sesshomaru and him have always tried to kill each other, so this "bond" between them was no big deal and he could just ignore it.

Later that night 

Inuyasha and Shippo went to find something to eat while Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were waiting for those two to come back. The girls were talking about something, but Miroku was thinking about something Kagome had stated earlier. **"Maybe it's a bond between you two. A bond only brothers know."** The words repeated over and over again in his head. _That's impossible. Siblings don't share that kind of bond. Only a parent and child do. Maybe it's a different story with demons, but that's illogical._ Miroku stopped thinking about that after Inuyasha and Shippo came back with some fish. After they cooked the fish, they ate it and soon grew sleepy. Once everyone was asleep, Inuyasha stayed up for a bit, just staring out into the darkness of the night. But soon, his eyelids were closed and sleep had finally captured him.

But once he was fast asleep, his dream started to change. The place around him was peaceful, quiet, and very bright. It was the same place where the un-mother took him. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, then watch episode 6 of Inuyasha.) Except this time, it was no illusion. He looked around as though he were trying to find someone; he froze when he saw a womanly figure emerge in front him. _No it can't be…_ He stared at the figure in front of him, still trying to determine whether this was a dream or not.

"… Mother? Is that really you?" The woman walked closer to him and she held a warm smile, as though she were happy to see him. When she was close enough, Inuyasha ran up to her and embrace her in a hug. "Mother, it is you! I can't believe you're here with me! I don't know whether this is a dream or not, as long as you're here I don't care." Izayoi hugged him back and after a while, she pulled away from him.

"Inuyasha this is a dream, but you are partially awake. On the outside world, it will appear as though you are sleeping peacefully. You won't be able to wake up until I leave. I have come back from the dead, but it is only for a while." Inuyasha was speechless; he just couldn't believe that this was really Izayoi, his long dead mother. Expressions were shown all over him. Happy on his face, yet confusion within his eyes. Izayoi looked at her son and could still not believe that the last time she saw him he was very little. "Why have you come back in my dream, Mother? And why not in the real world?"

Izayoi had known her son would ask that and she was prepared to answers these questions. "I have long been dead, Inuyasha. So my body has disintegrated by now, so I can only come in your dream. I must get to the point and quick, my love. Inuyasha, you must know the truth and please find it out as soon as possible." Inuyasha's expression had changed for this wasn't exactly the conversation he was thinking of having with his long-dead mother.

"What are you talking about? What truth? About what, mother?"

"Sesshomaru has seen your father's fang in your body and now you must know the long-forgotten secret that I have taken to my grave." Inuyasha had even more confusion because now he has to hear this fang business again. He had to spend an entire afternoon with everyone asking Myoga about it and now; his own mother is talking about it. _What the hell is so important about this stupid fang! _Izayoi stared at her son once more, for she knew she would not get another chance to see him again. "Inuyasha, I am sorry to say that I must leave now. If I stay too long, then my spirit will vanish all together and my soul will be between these two worlds." All of a sudden, surrounded her as though she were being transported. Inuyasha tried to grab her arm, so could stay a little bit longer. But she gave him a gentle smile and urged him to let go. And so, he did and his mother said one last thing before leaving. **"Inuyasha, please find out the secret. So that everyone will be at peace with themselves."** Inuyasha stared at the spot where his mother had stood, for he could still not believe that his mother was alive. Even if it was for a mere minute or two, he was glad to see her again.

Meanwhile in the outside world 

"Kagome, why don't you try to sit him again?" Miroku asked, for he was desperate to wake Inuyasha up. Inuyasha was still asleep and they have tried everything to wake him up. Shippo had preformed his foxfire on him, Sango hit him on the head with her hiraokotsu, Miroku also hit him on the head with his staff, and Kagome sat him about five times already. "Have you gone crazy Miroku? It'll kill him! But, why won't he wake up!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's haori once more and tried to shake him. _Looks like I really am going to have to sit him again. Inuyasha, please forgive me after this!_

Kagome got away from him and she was ready to sit him for the 6th time in a row. Just then, Inuyasha started to stir and his eyelids began to open. Unlucky for him, Kagome didn't see him. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha screamed in pain for now he felt the pain of all six sits. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome all heard his screams of agony and pain. Kagome smiled when she heard Inuyasha scream. She ran up to the hole in the ground where Inuyasha lay.

"Inuyasha, you're really alive. We thought you were dead or something." Inuyasha lifted his head and met Kagome's eyes. Her eyes were filled with happiness while his were filled with fury. "Why the hell did you sit me? You wench! When I get out of this hole, you are so gonna get it. And why the hell do I have all these lumps on my head! What the hell did you guys use me for, target practice!" Now Kagome and them started to back away from him while Inuyasha started barking at them louder and louder.

"Well, we wanted him back and he's back. So the fault is our own." Miroku stated. "Yup. That's true." Shippo said.

"Same here." Sango agreed with them. "Ditto" Kagome said while sighing. Now Inuyasha was barking even louder at them since now he could get out of the hole he was in.

**That same night, in the Western Lands**

Rin and Jaken had long been asleep while Sesshomaru was still up, staring at the full moon in the sky. He was just thinking, as usual. When he came back, the only thing he did was take care of some problems that were stirring within his lands. Sesshomaru was a little tired, so he decided to sleep but for only a few minutes. But once he was fast asleep, he wasn't able to wake up. Instead, he found himself in a place that only exists within the imagination. The place looked so unreal, but yet it was tranquil. "Why can't I wake up from this dream? What is keeping me here?" Just then he heard a woman's voice.

"When a spirit calls upon one of the living, the living will remain as they are until the spirit leaves them." Sesshomaru's eyes widen when he heard her voice the voice was calm yet demanding at the same time. There was mistake, it was… Izayoi. Sesshomaru turned around to see her and the only emotion that he had right now was annoyance. "What are you doing here, Izayoi? You are among the dead, this is not your place to be." Sesshomaru's cold tone still showed for he did not care if she was there. Izayoi hadn't answered him, but only walked closer to him until their bodies almost touched. Sesshomaru backed away a little, but that only caused her to come closer. When he finally stopped moving, Izayoi lifted her hand up to his face and touched his cheek.

"It has been 200 years since we last saw each other, Sesshomaru." He wasn't very much listening to her, for he was remembering the feeling of her skin against his. The next he knew, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close enough for a kiss. At first this surprised her, but then she soon kissed him back. It went on for a couple of minutes and after the kiss was broken off, Sesshomaru backed away. "That was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen." Izayoi let a laugh for she knew that Sesshomaru hadn't changed, not one goddamn bit.

"You can call it what you like Sesshomaru. I call it a long-forgotten kiss." Sesshomaru was now even angrier; he had not felt like visiting a ghost from his past. Besides, the only way a spirit could come back is if they had some business with the living. "You couldn't have come back just to tell me that."

"No Sesshomaru, that's not the reason I came back. The reason is that I am tired of watching you and Inuyasha fighting all the time. You must find out the truth, then tell him. I don't care how you find out. But find it out, and soon." Sesshomaru had not very much cared about what she was saying. But one thing he did not understand, did Izayoi just threaten him? "And if I don't? What will a dead spirit do to me?"

"Much more than you think, Sesshomaru." _So I was correct. She is threatening me. This should be interesting._ "Just go back to hell with my father, where you belong, you demon's whore!" Sesshomaru's anger had just reached its peak and apparently, so did Izayoi's. She turned away from him, so she could not look at him face. "You always were hard to deal with Sesshomaru. Just figure it out and hurry!" With that said, a bright circled her and she disappeared along with the light. But she said one last thing to him. **"You're companions are worried about you. You should wake up."**

**Meanwhile**

Rin still shook her lord and she was worried as to why he had not awakened yet. While she was trying to wake him up, Jaken was next to her, crying his eyes out. "No, Lord Sesshomaru's dead! He's dead, he's dead, and he's dead!" Suddenly, a cold tone was heard in the room.

"Jaken, would you be glad to see me dead?" When Rin had heard her lord speak, she smiled and hugged him very tightly. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're alive! Why wouldn't you wake up, my lord?" Sesshomaru stayed silent for a minute. He did not want to say that he was visiting a spirit from the netherworld, so he had to think of something.

"I… I was just tired. It was nothing to worry about Rin." _What did she mean by, "find out the truth"?

* * *

_

**Preview for Chapter 10: Resemblance**

"**Master Jaken, why do Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look so much alike?" Jaken stared at the little girl in front of him. He only thought it to be a ridiculous question.**

"**They are brothers! Of course they would look alike!" Rin made a face that was angry but still cute. "Inuyasha looks more like Lord Sesshomaru than their father. Say Master Jaken, can Inuyasha be Lord Sesshomaru's son?"

* * *

**

All right, I hope you guys like that I update early. I'm going to be doing a lot of that this week, so make sure you review.


	10. Chapter 10: Resemblance

Updating early, again! I want to get this story finished before my last day of school, so R&R! You know the old saying, "Be seen and not heard"? Well in this chapter, Inuyasha is heard and not seen. I do not own Inuyasha but if I did, Rin would be older and Inuyasha would be an even bigger idiot:)

Chapter 10: Resemblance

The morning after the incident with Sesshomaru being "dead", Rin decided to look around the castle and Jaken was ordered to guide her, so she wouldn't get lost. He tried to argue back, but that effort earned him a couple of lumps and bruises on his head. Things started to get a little strange once Rin saw the family portraits. In each portrait, there were the dog-demons and their children. But the last portrait, there were two demons and one was of course, Sesshomaru. And the other one, she guessed was his father. Rin stared at the portrait in front of her; she could see a lot resemblance between them.

But then Rin remembered what Inuyasha looked like and the thing that she found odd was that he didn't look very much like their father, Inutaisho. Sure, there were some similarities, but not enough for Inuyasha to be his son. Actually, she saw more resemblance between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha than with their father. "Rin, you can't waste all of your time looking at this one portrait!" Jaken yelled at her, as though he were being impatient.

"Master Jaken, why do Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look so much alike?" Jaken stared at the little girl in front of him. He only thought it to be a ridiculous question.

"They are brothers! Of course they would look alike!" Rin made a face that was angry but still cute. "Inuyasha looks more like Lord Sesshomaru than their father. Say Master Jaken, can Inuyasha be Lord Sesshomaru's son?" Jaken's beak fell wide open, for he never expected to hear that. _Lord Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… father and son! If Lord Sesshomaru heard this, he would be extremely angry with Rin and take it out on me!_ "You stupid girl! Inuyasha can't be his son, for that would mean he mated with a human and Lord Sesshomaru hates humans!"

Rin looked at him confusingly. _Lord Sesshomaru doesn't hate me and I'm human._ But something he said caused her to ask another question. "Master Jaken, what does "mated" mean?"

"Right now, it would be difficult to explain. Jaken will tell you when you are older." Sesshomaru said, appearing out of nowhere. Jaken was very much afraid for his life because he did not know how long Sesshomaru had been there and if he heard everything. "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken started, although he was very afraid at the moment. "How much of our conversation did you hear, exactly?" Sesshomaru turned his gaze from the little girl to the imp next to him. He narrowed his eyes, which turned into a horrifying glare of demise for Jaken. Jaken backed away and apologized for asking him in the first place. Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's idiotic apology and kept walking. _Inuyasha looks more like me than our father? First it was my fang near his body, and then Izayoi told me to find the truth, and now resemblance between us. What is going on? Is it possible that Inuyasha is really my son?_

He shrugged it off and was now trying to forget that foolish thought. Though, once a thought enters your mind, it becomes stuck there until you prove it wrong. Sesshomaru did not care what was in his mind at that minute for as long as he did not contribute to the thought, it would probably be buried deep within his mind. But this was difficult, even for him. He turned and started walking into the study. Maybe work could get all of these moronic ideas out of his mind for good. When he saw how crowed the desk was with old scrolls, he decided to throw them all away. But when he destroyed all those old documents, there was a letter lying in the middle of the desk. Sesshomaru stared at it, then reached out his hand and picked it up. It was unopened and it held no name on it. _Should I throw this away or read it?_ He pondered this for a little bit before he left the study and walked towards the direction of his room.

Too bad while he was walking there, Jaken appeared in front of him. "Milord, what's that letter in your hands?" Being the snoop that he is, Jaken had to ask. Sesshomaru was not in the mood for answering Jaken's dumb questions and he had already threatened him earlier, so how was he supposed to get rid of him?

"Do not ask me Jaken. I would prefer it if you would leave me be. Go do something else otherwise, I will have to kill you." Sesshomaru smirked when he said those words. If he smile at Jaken and threatened him, then he would have peace and quiet for some time at least. Jaken made a screeching sound for he knew he was in serious trouble if he did not leave his lord alone. So he ran the opposite way, and didn't turn around once. Sesshomaru knew Rin was outside and Jaken was somewhere else, he could read this letter in peace. When he finally entered his room, he grabbed a chair and wondered who wrote it. He could tell it was very old, but the seal had not been broken. His father couldn't have written it for he always went personally instead of writing letters. And he knew he never wrote, so it had to be sent here. He wasn't going to waste his time thinking about. Hell, the only way to know who wrote it was to open and so, he did. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the name of the person who wrote it.

Izayoi…

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 11: The Final Clue**

**Sesshomaru pushed aside the letter he had just read; he couldn't believe that everything Izayoi had told him was true. "It all makes sense now. My fang in Inuyasha's body, the high resemblance between us, and this letter was the final clue. Izayoi had told me to find out the truth and I have. I can no longer deny it this fact. Inuyasha really is… my son."

* * *

**

WHOA! Looks like our beloved Sesshy-samaisabout toundergo a serious dicovery. So sorry this chapter short, but I had writer's block. Surely you guys can understand that, right? Anyway, the next chapter will also be short and I'm writing another story. Except unlike this one, it's a ONESHOT. So just please review!


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Clue

Do you have any idea how much I love you guys right now? Thank you for review and as a token of my appreciation, I decided to update early! And again, I LOVE you guys! . Wait minute, before you start reading this I should warn you. There is mushy gushy love stuff up ahead and I thought you guys should know that!

Chapter 11: The Final Clue

_Izayoi… What could she have to say in this letter, Maybe that demon whore will try to say the same thing that she said to me in the dream the other night, well can think about that later. Now I must find out what this letter is about._

Sesshomaru takes the letter and sees that it is a long letter:

**My Dearest Sesshomaru,**

**By the time you get this letter, it will be maybe more than a century after my death because I am now in my deathbed. I cannot leave this world until I tell you what I tried to tell you that night all those years ago. When I had told you that night that Inuyasha was your son I was speaking the truth; for I myself had just found out when I put the fang you gave into Inuyasha stomach realizing that I might've killed him if I didn't have the right fang. Inutaisho never gave me a fang for Inuyasha, although he was probably going to that night, but I'll never know. **

**I want you to know this Sesshomaru that I love you, and I always will love even after my death. I never loved your father the way I did for you. The only reason I was with him was because that day when you were going to leave and your father wanted to speak, you had thought that I was long gone but I came back because I had forgotten something, then that when I heard you say to your father that I meant nothing to you and Inutaisho came to my castle and couple of days later and it just happen soon after that. **

**I had found out that I was pregnant soon after but the entire time I kept wondering if the baby was yours or Inutaisho's and if it was yours, then I didn't know what I was going to do because I had thought that I was nothing to you and your father might've killed me and my unborn baby. **

**I never meant to hurt you but I guess that fate didn't want us to be together, my love. If your feelings for me have changed and I guess they probably have, please don't take it on our dear son Inuyasha. It's not his fault; he was born into a mess that I had started because of my own foolishness. I you still don't believe me, and then ask someone you have known for a long time, like your father's swordsmith Totosai. If you don't believe his word then, look at Inuyasha or his fang, there will be a great resemblance between you two.**

**I know that I am beyond saving, but please take care of my dear Inuyasha for me. You are all he has in this world. I leave behind no regrets for I have said everything that I have wanted to say. Goodbye my Sesshomaru, and thank you for all that you have ever done for me.**

Sesshomaru pushed aside the letter he had just read; he couldn't believe that everything Izayoi had told him was true. "It all makes sense now. My fang in Inuyasha's body, the high resemblance between us, and this letter was the final clue. Izayoi had told me to find out the truth and I have. I can no longer deny it this fact. Inuyasha really is… my son."

Then he remembered all the injuries that he had ever inflicted on his son, from saying that he's a disgrace to the family to trying to kill him for inheriting the Tetsusaiga. "It seems now that I'll have to tell him the truth…if he can handle it but the more important topic is that could I handle it?" Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he realized what was in the letter. He reread the second to last paragraph over and over again. _Totosai knows? That swordsmith actually has known all this time and never told either one of us? Totosai has probably already forgotten it, but even I know that he remembers things out of nowhere. And he might tell Inuyasha this secret. Not if I get to him first…

* * *

_

**Preview to Chapter 12: Swordsmith's Secret**

"**Izayoi entrusted you with a secret before she died, did she not?" Totosai looked confused, for he didn't what he was talking about. _Maybe if I pretend to agree with him, he'll go away._**

"**Of course I know it! How could I not?" Totosai practically screamed it at Sesshomaru's face. This only made Sesshomaru angrier and more bent on killing him.**

"**Have you told Inuyasha about it?" Since Totosai still didn't know what he was talking about, so he just kept agreeing. "Told Inuyasha about? Of course I have!" Sesshomaru's eyes started to widen when he said it. "At first he was surprise, but then he got over it. Why do you want to know?" _Totosai has told Inuyasha already._ **

**Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin and aimed it at Totosai. He jumped back when he saw the sword pointed to him. "Totosai, for telling Inuyasha, you shall die." Totosai started running to Momo and told him to start flying, Sesshomaru's here. That only made Momo go much faster than he already was. Sesshomaru watched his prey run away from. "It is no use Totosai, I will catch and kill you for telling Inuyasha. Besides, I enjoy a good hunt."

* * *

**

WELL, NOW HE KNOWS. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! Okay, sorry about that. I know this was a short chapter, but I promise that the other ones will be longer! All right, my next update will probably be later this week or next week! I think I'll surprise you! Although, i might have another surprise for you.


	12. Chapter 12: Swordsmith's Secret

Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! I published another story called Beyond the Song of Night and that one is a ONESHOT and can you guys read that one? It'll really make me happy! I tried to put this in earlier, but they wouldn't let me! Anyway, I know all of you are dying to know what's going to happen, so I'm going to stop talking so you can start reading:)

Chapter 12: Swordsmith's Secret

The rage inside Sesshomaru was now reaching to a dangerously high level. It was crying out for the blood of the senile old fool, Totosai and if he had told Inuyasha, then he would die an agonizing death. Sesshomaru now knew what to do about this dilemma, he would kill the swordsmith whether he told his son or not. He still held the letter in his hands and was going to take it with him so they could be away from prying eyes, and to be more specific, Jaken's prying eyes. Sesshomaru walked out of the room and started walking to the room where his armor was. When he reached the room, he found his armor, but no swords. Once he had put on his protective covering, he tucked the letter inside the armor and stormed out of the room looking for Jaken.

When he was done following his scent, he found him entering the gates with both his swords. "Jaken, why did you take my swords?" The little imp shook in fear when he heard Sesshomaru's death-cold voice. He looked up and saw his master with death written in his eyes. _Uh-oh! That's the look Lord Sesshomaru always has before he kills someone. I better explain before he murders me!_ "Please Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill me! I just took your swords to be sharpened and I was going to surprise you. Honest!" Sesshomaru stared at the imp bowing and begging for his life in front of him. He said nothing to him and took the Tenseiga and Tokijin from his hands. He started to walk in the direction where Jaken just came from.

Jaken hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru was walking away from him. "Where are you going milord?" Sesshomaru stopped walking with his back turned to his toad-like servant. "I am going to… **meet** Totosai. You stay here Jaken, I shall handle this myself." His beak fell wide open for he didn't want to stay with Rin all afternoon. But the only thing that puzzled him was why Sesshomaru was meeting Totosai in the first place. It obviously wasn't about a sword, so what could it be about?

The toad hadn't bothered asking, for he already knew the result of his attempts. Big lumps on his head and his life will probably be shortened by a hundred years. Once Sesshomaru was out of sight, Jaken went back inside to wait for Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put both swords into his sash and a small cloud began to appear from under him. (You know how in episode 19, Sesshomaru and Jaken leave by a cloud. I thought it would be cool to put that in.) By now, he was out of the grounds of the castle and went in the direction that led to Totosai's home, if you can call it that._ She must have been lying. There is no way possible that Totosai has actually known of all these years. But Izayoi hadn't lied to me about Inuyasha being my son, so why would she lie about this?_ The demon lord hadn't been in the mood of thinking about it so he shook the thoughts out of his head.

He could already smell Totosai's scent, so he had to have been close. Sesshomaru had just found him outside of his home as though he were about to leave. Totosai had saw Sesshomaru and began to back away from him. Sesshomaru, now on the ground, glided over to where the swordsmith was at great speed so he could not escape. Now Totosai had nowhere to run. "AAAHHH! Sesshomaru, what do you want? I know you don't want a sword, so want do you want with me!" He terrified Totosai because every single time he saw Sesshomaru, he was trying to kill him or Inuyasha.

"I am not interested in a sword. I have only come to question you about a certain subject." _And when he finishes answering, I shall kill him. For he is the only other living creature that knows Inuyasha is my son._ Totosai appeared to be very confused. The only questions he could possibly answer were questions about his father or the Tenseiga. And in both subjects, Sesshomaru already knew everything about both, so what could he possibly want? "Alright, I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

Sesshomaru now looked as though he were staring at an unmarked grave. That was, at least, going to be Totosai's unmarked grave, which he would soon be staring at. As Sesshomaru took one step forward Totosai, the swordsmith took one back for he wanted to live a long time._ I wonder what does he want with me?_

"Izayoi entrusted you with a secret before she died, did she not?" Totosai looked confused, for he didn't what he was talking about. _Maybe if I pretend to agree with him, he'll go away._

"Of course I know it! How could I not?" Totosai practically screamed it at Sesshomaru's face. This only made Sesshomaru angrier and more bent on killing him.

"Have you told Inuyasha about it?" Since Totosai still didn't know what he was talking about, so he just kept agreeing. "Told Inuyasha about? Of course I have!" Sesshomaru's eyes started to widen when he said it. "At first he was surprised, but then he got over it. Why do you want to know?" _Totosai has told Inuyasha already._

Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin and aimed it at Totosai. He jumped back when he saw the sword pointed to him. "Totosai, for telling Inuyasha, you shall die." Totosai started running to Momo and told him to start flying, Sesshomaru's here. That only made Momo go much faster than he already was. Sesshomaru watched his prey run away from. "It is no use Totosai, I will catch and kill you for telling Inuyasha. Besides, I enjoy a good hunt." Totosai had heard him so to keep him away from him for a little while, he took a deep breath and his cheeks started to widen. Out of him of his mouth, then came fire aimed right at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru moved out of the direction of the fire and Totosai had escaped from his grasp. "Totosai, I shall give you a head start. But rest assured, I will hunt you down and bury you myself." The cloud appeared from under the demon lord again and Sesshomaru began to follow the scent of Totosai.

Meanwhile 

Inuyasha rested under the tree where Kagome and them sat to eat lunch. Now Kagome and Inuyasha were in another argument about her cooking. "Inuyasha! I can't believe you would just throw the food, which I made myself, aside so you can just eat the stupid ramen!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha's face. Shippo, Sango, Myoga, and Miroku were just listening and watching. Some were eating and some were not. "Hey! It ain't my fault your stupid food tastes so crummy. Besides, I like the noodles better!" Kagome's face was red with fire and Inuyasha was in danger as of now.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face once again met the ground and he couldn't get up for several minutes. And when he did, their lunch site was completely ruined and lunch was now over. Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's face and sucked some blood for his meal. And as usual, Inuyasha slapped him and the old flea came withering to the ground. Once Myoga recovered and hopped back on Inuyasha's shoulder, everyone heard a cow mooing. All of a sudden, a cow with three eyes appeared from the sky and with it, came a screaming Totosai.

"Oh man! First I get sat five times and now I have to deal with a screaming old geezer!"

"Totosai, what's the matter?" Myoga said, ignoring Inuyasha's constant yelling. Totosai had managed to stop screaming long enough to tell them the situation. "Sesshomaru is trying to kill me because I told Inuyasha about a secret." Inuyasha stopped complaining long enough to hear the part about a secret. He grabbed Totosai's kimono and started to shake him.

"You never told me nothing. What secret was it?" Inuyasha looked almost eager to find out. _Maybe it's the same secret my mother was talking about._

"I don't even know what he's talking about! I don't remember any secret. I only told Sesshomaru that I knew so he could go away, but now he is trying to kill me! Help me Inuyasha!" Totosai practically begged him for this while Inuyasha's anger was reaching its boiling point.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of the bastard. So this time," Inuyasha let go of Totosai and started to walk off into the forest. "I'm gonna kill him and show him no mercy! You stay here, I'll handle this myself." Inuyasha ran deep into the forest and soon, he was out of sight. When Inuyasha finally reached to the end of the forest, he found Sesshomaru in the sky with his Tokijin out as though he were looking for a battle. Sesshomaru just saw Inuyasha and went straight for the ground, making no effort of attacking him.

"Inuyasha, where is Totosai?"

"Somewhere else and I ain't telling you where! You wanna know something, big bro? I've just about had it with you. So this time, we are gonna battle to the death and no one leaves until the other one is dead." Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and it transformed into a sword of the fang. Sesshomaru just stared at him as though he were looking at him for the very first time. He made no attempts to back out from the fight, and Inuyasha wasn't about to leave anytime soon. So the only option left was to battle to the death! _Totosai lied to me. He told me that Inuyasha had already known the truth about his origin, but it seems to me that he stills considers me as his half-brother._

"Fine Inuyasha, we shall fight. We shall fight… to the death."

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 13: Cry of Help**

"**This time I'm gonna kill the bastard!" Kagome looked shock at him. "Inuyasha, no! Don't kill Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha had ignored her and was going to continue with his attack.**

"**BACKLASH WA…" Inuyasha stopped once he saw Kagome in front of Sesshomaru, as though she were shielding him from the hanyou's attack. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at Kagome as though she had lost her mind. "Kagome! Move out of the way. If I attack him while you're there, then you're gonna get hit too!"**

"**I don't care! You can't hurt Sesshomaru. I won't allow you to kill him!" Inuyasha's jaw completely dropped._ Did she… did just tell me NOT to kill Sesshomaru?_ Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and more anger began to boil on his face. "What, you've fallen in love with him and you're pregnant with his kid? Is that what you wanna tell me!" Kagome looked completely insulted while Sesshomaru was merely amused. _I wouldn't make the same mistake twice._**

"**Of course not! You can't kill him because he's your…"**

* * *

OH NO! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to fight! I can't believe Inuyasha would be as stupid as to be sat five times. In the next chapter, there is gonna be a lot of yelling and screaming, so I hope you enjoy that! 


	13. Chapter 13: Cry of Help

I know some of you guys are really pissed at me because I really didn't put much in the preview, but this chapter is long and Totosai finally remembers the secret in this one! By the way, there are no more previews because some of you guys have been complaining so I took them out. I do not own Inuyasha and I still wish that I did.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Cry for help

"Fine Inuyasha, we shall fight. We shall fight… to the death." Sesshomaru didn't want to fight him, but once Inuyasha makes up his mind, there's no way to change it. _I shall kill you Inuyasha, then Totosai. But unlike Totosai, I will revive you, and I'll make sure that you and I never cross paths again._ Inuyasha smirked at his reply for he knew this fight was going to be his win. The hanyou charged up to Sesshomaru with his Tetsusaiga in the air. Sesshomaru put up his Tokijin to block Inuyasha's attack. When their swords clash, their auras fused as well. Now Sesshomaru felt all of Inuyasha's anger and torment while Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's frustration and regret. Both of them were taking it out on each other at that very moment. "This is for calling me half-breed all thse long, long years, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha pushed harder on his Tetsusaiga so it could touch Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's words only made his rage reach to a higher point.

"This will be for cutting off my left arm, Inuyasha." He pushed back the Tetsusaiga back and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sesshomaru waved his sword and a ray of lightening came from it and blasted Inuyasha. The attack managed to strike him, but he was able to shield himself from most of the assault. Inuyasha ran up from the ground and their swords clashed yet again. Inuyasha's moved his left hand away from the Tetsusaiga and tried to strike him with his claws, but he only managed to break through his armor. After Inuyasha's attack, Sesshomaru moved at lightening speed. Taking advantage from Inuyasha's slowness, he waved his Tokijin and gashed the hanyou's shoulder. The Tokijin went through his shoulder leaving a hole there. Sesshomaru then took it out and let the pain course through Inuyasha. He tried to control the pain that was coursing through his body, but it was getting harder to accomplish that. "Just give up Inuyasha. I will spare your life if you stand aside and let me have Totosai."

Inuyasha started to ignore the pain that he had and answered back to Sesshomaru. "No chance! I swore a long time ago that if I die in a battle against you, then I'm taking you to hell with me! And there ain't no way I'm passing up an opportunity like this one!" _It seems Inuyasha is actually serious about that._ Sesshomaru charged toward Inuyasha and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands and now it was away from him. He put away his Tokijin and when Inuyasha ran to retrieve his sword, Sesshomaru punched him in his gut then his fist met Inuyasha's cheek. Then he grabbed his throat and made sure that Inuyasha's back met the ground with brute force. The more Inuyasha struggled, the harder the choking got. Inuyasha put up his claw and dug deep into the wrist of the demon on top of him. Now his claws were drenched in blood of a full-demon's, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of the grip he had on Inuyasha's throat. "I could easily kill you with a strike of my venom. But I will give you this one last chance, Inuyasha. Tell me where Totosai is right now or I will have to kill you."

Inuyasha tried to speak for it was difficult with Sesshomaru's hand blocking his air. But soon, some words managed to escape from his mouth. "Quit bragging about killing me and just do it already. Cause it looks to me that you ain't even trying to kill me but only giving me warnings. What's the matter Sesshomaru, you don't wanna kill me no more? Well then too bad, cause I still wanna kill you!" Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru in his gut and he jumped off of him while Inuyasha tried to catch his breath. He ran to where the Tetsusaiga was, grabbed it, and it transformed into a fang once again.

"I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS SESSHOMARU!"

**Meanwhile**

"Totosai, are you sure that you can't remember any secret?" Miroku asked him, for about the umpteenth time in a row. Sango was irritated because Totosai kept answering the same every time. "I don't remember any secret!" She couldn't take it anymore so Sango pushed Miroku aside and grabbed Totosai by his kimono.

"What exactly did Sesshomaru ask about this secret of his?" Totosai scratched his head for he was trying to remember what he said. **"Izayoi entrusted you with a secret before she died, did she not?"** The question replayed in his head over and over again as though he were thinking of what to say.

"The only thing Sesshomaru asked was if Izayoi told me a secret before she died. And I don't remember any… OH!" _That secret? I thought that Sesshomaru didn't even know about that!_ Sango and Miroku stared in amazement while Kagome could no longer remain speechless. "You remember, good. Now tell us the stupid secret or we'll have to use force!"

"Nothing you do can make me tell you what it is." A couple of seconds later, he had many lumps on his head from Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Not to mention, he was sort of burned with Shippo's foxfire. The swordsmith began to back away from the humans in front of him. "All right. I will tell you what it is, but I don't think you will believe me even if I told you what it was."

"Just try us." Shippo dared him and in a few seconds, he would regret it. Suddenly, the tree that was next to them shook and many birds came from inside the tree and flew away from it when they heard the loud yells. "WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The gang yelled to Totosai.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. But right now, we have to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went on the now transformed Kirara. Totosai and Kagome went on Momo and were now trying to find the two dog-demons. But nothing could stop the questions Totosai was getting. "How can Sesshomaru be Inuyasha's father? That would mean he slept with Inuyasha's mother and she was human."

"I suspected that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't brothers." Sango asked him what he meant by that and she would get her answer. "That bond that Kagome mentioned, a bond with brothers, no siblings share that kind of bond. Only a parent and their child do."

"WELL THEN! If you're **SO** smart Miroku, why didn't Sesshomaru know Inuyasha was his son?" Kagome asked, feeling insulted by what Miroku said to Sango. The monk shrugged his shoulders and said a guess. "Izayoi was probably cheating on Sesshomaru and maybe that's why he thought Inuyasha was his brother and not his son. Though, that would have meant she was very promiscuous. If she were still alive, I would have very much liked to have met her." The monk's eyebrows started to move in a very hentei but once his words reached the girls ears, both Sango and Kagome smacked him.

"You pervert! That's INUYASHA'S MOTHER you're talking about! How can you say something like that!" Kagome screamed to Miroku, but he was very much listening to her for he stood by at what he said. The old swordsmith didn't want to take part into the conversation, but now Totosai wanted to speak out loud.

"Actually, he's right when he said she cheated on Sesshomaru. Izayoi told me every detail of that tale and the way I see it, they are both at fault." Sango asked how and Totosai continued. "Sesshomaru was too scared to tell his father about the affair and Izayoi didn't have enough trust in him." The gang soon heard everything that they needed to know about the whole business and Kagome was thinking about two other people with the same problems. _That sounds familiar. Inuyasha and Kikyo were exactly the same. Like father, like son. I guess they have more in common than just skin deep. _

"That would explain why Sesshomaru did not kill Inuyasha in their last battle. He saw that fang and realized it was his own." Miroku stated. All of a sudden, Kagome's hand rose up and slapped her cheek. "Myoga, weren't you with Inuyasha?" Then Shippo jumped into this little conversation. "He ran away again, that all he ever does when Inuyasha is in a battle."

"I left to come and tell you that Master Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in a battle to the death! You have to stop them Kagome, otherwise they'll really kill each other!" Kagome didn't believe what Myoga had told her, but Myoga really wasn't the type to lie so why would he lie now? "But why would Sesshomaru try to kill his own son?"

"His own WHAT? You can't be serious!" Myoga exclaimed. "Long story short Myoga, Sesshomaru recently found out that Inuyasha is his son and that Izayoi was telling him the truth all those years ago." Sango explained to the old flea demon. Myoga was dumfounded for he would have never believed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not brothers, but father and son instead. Everyone asked why Myoga didn't know about the affair between Izayoi and Sesshomaru and his only answer was that he was battling with Inutaisho against the panther demon tribe. "Wait a minute, weren't you at my place during that battle Myoga?" Totosai said, remembering what happened over 200 years ago.

Everyone wasn't really surprised by what Totosai said, Myoga wasn't really the type to stay loyal during a battle. "Where are they Myoga? Shouldn't we have found them by now?" Shippo was already getting tired from searching for them and they found no clues as to where they were. The old flea demon was the only one who knew where they were and he wasn't being that much help, as usual. Soon, they started to come across some fallen trees that looked as though they were cut down with force and giant cracks in the ground. "They must be close by, but the way the cracks appear, the battle seems to be very large. They could be any where right now." All of a sudden, two giant shouts were heard within the forest.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Two deadly forms of energy were coming from two different directions and the attacks were eye to eye now. "I could be wrong, but I think those two are over there." Totosai was getting on everyone's nerves and now he was trying to act like an idiot. Kagome stared at the attacks that were aimed for each other, there was no way to stop it, but she had to think of something. _If their attacks hit, they'll both be killed. I have to stop it, but how? Wait… my sacred arrow._ She took out her bow and arrow and aimed for where the attacks would meet each other. Kagome let it fly and when the energy collided with the sacred arrow and the blows were then evaporated into nothing but air. The two dog-demons were now same from harm.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at what just happened. But Sesshomaru was the only one who actually noticed the arrow. _Inuyasha's wench is meddling in something that is none of her concern. _Inuyasha wasn't trying to figure out what had happened, the only the he did was clash swords with Sesshomaru again. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked up into the sky and saw Kagome yelling for Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing here?" His guard was down and it was a good opportunity to attack. Sesshomaru swung his sword and put it a deep slash into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha fell to the ground on his back and Sesshomaru merely mocked him. "Inuyasha, never turn your attention away from a battle. Especially for some woman." Totosai and Kagome landed on the ground and Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. When she saw him and Sesshomaru, she was horrified. Inuyasha's kimono was a darker shade of red and his blood dripped to the ground where he stood. The once scruffy-looking silvery hair was now stained with demon blood and sweat. His arms were soaked with blood and consisted of many bruises. The chest had bleeding scars all over and his legs looked sore and heavy with blood.

Sesshomaru looked just as bad. The armor he always wore was now into pieces and was shattered throughout the ground. His silk white kimono was now darker with his demonic blood. His silky-smooth silvery hair was now stained with red blood and his face was wet from his sweat. Sesshomaru's arm only had one or two cuts, but his chest tells a different story. Many gashes were in his chest and shoulders. The most blood that stained him was coming from his chest, for the wounds were deep and hadn't stopped bleeding yet. "Are you resigning from this battle all for a mortal girl? You truly are more pathetic than I would have imagined Inuyasha." Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo watched the battle from above, for if anything would happen, they knew that they didn't want to be in the crossfire of it. Totosai was just standing back, away from the danger, while Kagome was by Inuyasha's side now. "Inuyasha, come on. Forget about Sesshomaru, you're injured and I have to bandage you up! Inuyasha, please just leave this battle!" Inuyasha stood at his spot and growled out loud.

"This time I'm gonna kill the bastard!" Kagome looked shock at him. "Inuyasha, no! Don't kill Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha had ignored her and was going to continue with his attack.

"BACKLASH WA…" Inuyasha stopped once he saw Kagome in front of Sesshomaru, as though she were shielding him from the hanyou's attack. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at Kagome as though she had lost her mind. "Kagome! Move out of the way. If I attack him while you're there, then you're gonna get hit too!"

"I don't care! You can't hurt Sesshomaru. I won't allow you to kill him!" Inuyasha's jaw completely dropped._ Did she… did just tell me NOT to kill Sesshomaru?_ Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and more anger began to boil on his face. "What, you've fallen in love with him and you're pregnant with his kid? Is that what you wanna tell me!" Kagome looked completely insulted while Sesshomaru was merely amused. _I wouldn't make the same mistake twice._

"Of course not! You can't kill him because he's your…" Once Sesshomaru realized what Kagome was about to say, he pushed her aside and she fell to the ground. Kagome looked up and met cold golden eyes. "Stand aside miko. This is none of your concern." _How does this wench know the truth about Inuyasha and I? The only one that knows is… Totosai. So it seems the old swordsmith finally remembers._ Kagome got up from the ground, but did not move from her spot. Sesshomaru moved a couple of feet away from her after she got up. "KAGOME! Don't tell Inuyasha the secret, only Sesshomaru can!"

"Totosai, you shall die next." Totosai hid behind the tree where he was. "Totosai will die after the miko. Inuyasha, I shall let you witness her demise." Sesshomaru swung his Tokijin and deadly blue lightening was coming towards her. Inuyasha charged to where Kagome was and covered her from the attack. "Kagome, stay back. Go to where Totosai is, you'll be safe there." Kagome nodded her head and went to Totosai.

"So Sesshomaru, what is this infamous secret everyone keeps telling me about? Apparently, you're the only one who can tell me, so come on. What the hell is this stupid secret about? Well, tell me the damn secret Sesshomaru!"

"And what if I don't Inuyasha. What would you do if I decide not to tell you?"

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Inuyasha raised his claws and started to crack them. Sesshomaru smirked at his reply and sheathed his Tokijin. He stood as though he were expecting his attack. Even the pain in his wounds did not make him move and at that point, only one thing could stop Inuyasha from killing him. "Fine Inuyasha. Strike me down. Strike me down if you can. Strike down… your own father."

* * *

YES! HE SAID IT, FINALLY! I am so sorry for not putting this chapter earlier. I planned to put it in on father's day, except that my dad had my sister and I doing stuff for him all day and I had no time to write it. In case you didn't read my first note, there are NO MORE PREVIEWS! You guys were complaining about it, so I decided not to put any more previews. Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Truth Revealed

HELLO! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews because I always enjoy reading them. I know all of you guys are wondering how Inuyasha would react to the "truth" that Sesshomaru told him and boy, did I love his reaction! If you wanna find out, then start reading! SHEESH! I do not own Inuyasha and blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter 14: Truth Revealed

"**Strike down… your own father."** The words continued to replay in his mind. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and his child-like amber eyes widened as the words tortured him even more. He stared at the figure in front of him in pure mystification. "My… my fath… my father? What kind of sick joke is that! It ain't even funny!" Inuyasha bellowed for he was completely sickened by this cruel joke made by Sesshomaru. _Does he actually think I'll fall for a stupid trick like that? Wait, he maybe saying this so I won't try to attack him now. So that way, he'll have a perfect chance to kill me. Not if I can help it!_

Inuyasha growled and his fangs were shown. He raised his claws and charged at Sesshomaru. The demon lord watched him run up to him and grabbed his wrist when he came close enough. He sunk his into Inuyasha's wrist, but released no poison for he was not trying to kill him. "Listen well, Inuyasha. I am your father and whether you can bear the truth or not, you cannot change that fact. It is my demon blood that runs through your veins, not that of my father's." Inuyasha was already angry, and this only made him angrier. Sesshomaru could see that Inuyasha wasn't going to cooperate with him, so he pushed him to the ground. He managed to get up from the ground, but he didn't make a move to strike the demon in front of him.

"Why in the hell would I believe something like that? You ain't the one who's been there for me or has ever told me the truth! Why should I believe you now!" Sesshomaru merely smirked at his son's reply. _If he does not think I am telling the truth, then I will have to make him accept it as true._

"So Inuyasha, you do not trust me? Then cut yourself in your chest and it will be my fang that will appear out of you. Ask one of your companions or even Totosai for that matter. They will all say the same thing, that you are Inuyasha, the only son of This Sesshomaru."

"Fine, I will. MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPO! TOTOSAI!" Inuyasha looked above and saw that they all stayed silent for they didn't want hurt Inuyasha. He looked behind him and saw Kagome, his most loyal companion. The one who never hid anything from him and if anyone knew it would be her. "Ka… Kagome? It's not true is it? It can't be true! Tell me, Kagome! Is Sesshomaru telling me the truth?" Kagome felt water that was once hidden inside her eyes fall down her gentle face. She walked closer to him and with each step; Kagome saw more and more pain hidden within Inuyasha's child-like golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, I… I…" That was all he needed to hear from her. _No! No! NO! Sesshomaru can't be my father they have to be lying about it. But why would they all lie to me?_ Kagome felt more salty tears fall down her face as she watched Inuyasha. He turned away from her and faced his father.

"You say you're my father, right? Then tell me this Sesshomaru, why have you tried to kill me all of these years! Was I a mistake? You just felt like a fucking a human and got my mother pregnant with me, is that it!" Inuyasha waited for him to answer, but he made no reply to prove him wrong. Sesshomaru did not turn away from, he wanted to tell him and he shall face the consequences of his actions. _He wants to know the truth, fine. I shall tell him. Though, I doubt he will be able to handle it._ "Would you like to know why I have tried to kill you all of these years? Then I shall tell you, my son." Inuyasha growled at those words for it taunted him like a ghost from the past.

"Izayoi was a whore that is to put it simply. She reserved a place for herself in my bed and the bed of my father's." Inuyasha felt so much rage and fury within him, which he could not suppress for much longer. Sesshomaru sensed his anger, but Inuyasha wanted to know the truth and he was going to get it. "In fact, when you were born, she didn't even know who the father was. How pathetic, don't you agree my son?" Inuyasha could no longer hold it in.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I ain't your son and I never will be! My mother would never sleep with a bastard such as you!" Then a thought came inside Inuyasha. "You… you RAPED my mother, didn't you! That's the only way I could be your son! Now I'm gonna get my revenge even if it means my own life's on the line!" Inuyasha dug into his chest and his hanyou blood covered his claws.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" One hit Sesshomaru's leg while the others he dodged. "Inuyasha, I never raped Izayoi. Why would I have hurt the woman who I wanted… to be my mate?"

"Don't you dare taunt me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha charged at him once more and clawed Sesshomaru's chest. He didn't even try to dodge the assault made by him. In fact, it seemed as though he didn't care anymore. When Inuyasha started to dig too deep, that was when Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's right hand and thrust it out of his chest. He stood right above the pool of his pure, red, demon blood. A gust of wind blew through his hair and it carried the scent of their blood. It carried of Inuyasha's rage and Sesshomaru's sorrow. The scents swirled until Sesshomaru spoke up again. "Izayoi only told me once that you were mine. It was the night you were born, and the night your grandfather died to save you and Izayoi. I believe he thought that you were his son, but he was wrong." Inuyasha felt his anger calm down a bit and it was replaced with a familiar scent of sorrow.

"I was angry at what your mother did to me. On that night, I knew that you were to be born and my father would go to you and I would have to see you, my father, and the woman I loved being a family. In a fit of jealousy, I became drunk and your mother came. She told me that you were my son and I said things that shouldn't have been said. I meant what I thought, but it came out the wrong way. After that, I kicked her out of my castle and I never saw her again. All because I was jealous and I would not listen. I was jealous for you were to be my brother… instead of my son." Kagome felt her heart shatter when she heard this. _He loved her, except she was with another man. That's so sad._ Kagome cried for him, cried for Inuyasha, cried because fate is cruel to them.

Inuyasha however, wasn't moved by what he said. "So what you're saying is that you were really in love with my mother but since you were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing and you kicked her and me out. HA! Then tell me this, why didn't you ever try to forgive her?"

"Inuyasha, you wouldn't forgive a woman who betrayed you so easily." Inuyasha only laughed at his remark. Kagome thought about what he said and he was right. _When I first met Inuyasha, he hated Kikyo so much because she had betrayed him. Inuyasha, don't hurt Sesshomaru anymore!_

"I've had enough of this. You say you're my father, then great. Now you can die with no regrets!"

"If you want to kill me, this is your chance. I will not stop you for life right now, has no meaning." Inuyasha smirked at this while Kagome saw some hurt in his eyes. _I have to stop Inuyasha, before he kills his father!_ Inuyasha dug his claws into his chest again until blood covered his hand. "BLADES OF…" Inuyasha stopped his attack for Kagome wrapped her arms around his back as though she were pulling him back.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

"No Inuyasha! You can't kill Sesshomaru, he comes back trying to tell you his mistake and you throw it in his face! Inuyasha, please don't! DON'T KILL SESSHOMARU!" Both sets of golden eyes widened by her. _This girl cares that much?_ Sesshomaru stared at her while Inuyasha was surprised and disgusted at the same time. He tried to push her off, but his attempts were futile. Finally, he shoved her and she landed on her side. She moved and met fury inside amber eyes. "You can't kill your own father, Inuyasha."

"I don't care about. Sesshomaru's caused me more trouble than Naraku! I don't care even if he is my father; no father in his right mind acts like that. My blood is his blood but I will never admit to that." Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened a bit by Inuyasha.

"You hear Kagome! That bastard is not and, never will be MY FATHER!" Somehow, that hurt Sesshomaru somewhere he had only felt one time in his life. It was that same feeling when he saw Izayoi with his father it was… suffering. _So Inuyasha, I'll never be your father. It is far too late to be your half-brother. I can only be one thing to you._ Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt weird with Sesshomaru looking at him like that.

Sesshomaru turned away from the hanyou staring in mystification. "Good-bye Inuyasha." The demon lord turned and left a beaten and some weird way depressed Inuyasha. He didn't turn away from the sight of him leaving, yet he didn't stop him either. The only thing he did was stare at him with child-like eyes. Inuyasha finally turned away when Sesshomaru was out of his sight, but when he did, he saw a furious Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong? Relax; these wounds will heal real soon." Kagome's faced flashed with more rage.

"YOU IDIOT! How dare you do that to your own father? Go find him and reconcile will him. Sesshomaru tried to do that with you, but you threw it in his face. So you are going to go right now INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at him. Now it was virtually safe for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Totosai to come down. But when they did, Totosai was in for a rude awakening. Inuyasha grabbed him by his haori and pulled him.

"Did you know about Sesshomaru and me all this time? Well, did you!"

"I'm not going to lie to you, so the answer is yes." Inuyasha quickly gave Totosai a big old lump on his head. "Then why the hell did you never tell me then?"

"It was your mother's wish that I not tell you. She specifically told me that Sesshomaru had to be the one to tell you and not anyone else."

"So what do I go now that I know this damn secret?" Kagome walked closer to him until she was by his side. "You go after him, Inuyasha. What else would you do?"

* * *

WHOA! Boy, Inuyasha needs to take anger management to control that temper of his. The next chapter will be THE LAST CHATPER OF THIS STORY! I'm serious, so review if you want to read it! 


	15. Chapter 15: A Strange Bond

Hey guys! Sorry to report and it really pains me to say this, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! But I am also happy to say that! Thank you, thank you for all of the reviews you gave me! Also, I'm going to be out of school on the 30th! Yay! Anyway, this is the very last chapter and I hope that all of you enjoy it very much!

* * *

Chapter 15: A Strange Bond

"What else can I do? Ignore it and leave. Come on, let's go." Kagome gawked at the hanyou in front of her. Just then, Miroku came from behind her.

"Inuyasha, I think you should go and find Sesshomaru. If he truly is your father, then try to get along with him."

"Yeah Inuyasha. I mean he **_is_** your father and your **_only_** living relative. Sesshomaru's the only person who you have left that has your blood. So go." Sango said, out of nowhere. Inuyasha only stared at his companions in amazement and annoyance. By now, Totosai and Myoga had already left, so Inuyasha couldn't use them as a punching bag. "How you all lost your nut! Sesshomaru has tried to kill me and I've tried to kill him! How in the hell is this "father/son" thing gonna work, huh? Any bright ideas, no, then we're leaving now!"

"Come on Inuyasha. Quit acting like a spoiled brat! Oh boo-hoo, your father's tried to kill you, big deal! Just settle your differences!" Shippo screamed at his face, which earned him a couple of lumps on his head. Shippo backed away and was now resting on Kagome's shoulder. Just then, Sango spoke up and it was like a guilt trip waiting to happen.

"Be lucky Inuyasha, at least your father is still alive. All of ours died. My own brother killed our father." Inuyasha's face changed from having an expression of annoyance to an expression of guilt.

"Sango's right, Inuyasha. This cursed hand brought my father's own demise."

"Yeah, and my pa was murdered by the Thunder Brothers and you know that story."

"My father died of cancer was I was really little. Come on Inuyasha; be happy that your father's still alive." Inuyasha moved away from them in disgust. More guilt shot up into his expression while anger lay dormant in his eyes. Nothing was right anymore. Usually, they would say that Sesshomaru was wrong but they were taking his side and not Inuyasha's. "Have you all lost your minds? I can't go to him, even if I wanted to, I still can't." Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha talked over her so she wouldn't be able to talk.

"For almost 100 years we've been trying to kill each other. He's nearly killed me dozens of times and I hacked off his left arm! Do you honestly think that this'll be a good father/son relationship, 'cause if you say yes then you're all crazy." Inuyasha turned away from them so he would not have to look at them. _Should I go find Sesshomaru? But if I go after him, then will he actually be my father? And if I don't, I know nothing will go back to normal. What should I choose?_

"Inuyasha, if you don't go then I'll S-I-T you to no bound!" _Maybe this threat will make him go._ "No Kagome, I don't care whether he's my brother, father, or even my fucking uncle! No threat will make me go! You understand!"

"Inuyasha's right. This kind of decision shouldn't be made through a threat. Well Inuyasha, what would be your choice?" Miroku stated. Inuyasha looked up and stared right at the pathway where Sesshomaru went through. He could still smell the scent of his blood and with his speed; he had a chance of reaching him in time. _Should I go? Should I go and reconcile with... my father?_

"My choice is... I'm gonna go after him. I'll probably be back by nightfall. Wish me luck." With that said Inuyasha ran off into the forest and followed the scent of Sesshomaru's blood. _Why am I doing this? Why am I gonna go off to find someone who's tried to kill me half my life? It's this stupid bond I have with him, this bond that works through the fang that is in my chest. My father's fang is Sesshomaru's fang. So the symbol ain't a blue full moon, it's a blue crescent moon. He's close; I can feel it in my gut, literally. The scent of his blood... it's almost the exact same one as mine. There's no way in hell that anyone could fake this kind of scent. Does this mean... that Sesshomaru... really is my father?_ He was soon close enough and he ran faster for didn't want to waste anytime resting, then losing the scent.

Sesshomaru kept walking and didn't very much care where he was headed. Yes, he would go back to the Western Lands, but just not yet. It was odd, though. Sesshomaru looked as though he had been defeated, defeated and nothing else could touch him. He had been in battle so many times, and seen many tragedies, but nothing like this. Even if Naraku came that very moment and tried to kill the demon lord he would not care for there is nothing worse than your own son rejecting you. Just then, he caught a scent, a scent that was all too familiar. _Inuyasha._ He turned and saw panting and bloody Inuyasha a couple of feet away from him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I wanna know something Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Like what?" Inuyasha needed to catch his breath before he could talk again, for he ran the entire way to find Sesshomaru. "I wanna know… why you didn't… believe my mother… when she said… I was your… son."

"When I came back from a trip, I was ready to make Izayoi my mate. But then, I saw her… with my father… and he was touching her and she was allowing it. At that time, she was about 5 months pregnant with you." Inuyasha listened closely and the feeling of pain was coursing through him. But it wasn't from him it was from Sesshomaru. _He ain't lying._ Sesshomaru continued with what he was saying.

"I wanted to believe that the woman I loved wasn't in bed with my father. That he wasn't the father of the unborn baby. I was angry because Izayoi had betrayed me and jealous because you were to by me half-brother."

"You could've gotten over it." Inuyasha replied, very quickly.

"Your mother betrayed me Inuyasha. You suffered a betrayal from that woman. Kikyo, I think her name was." Inuyasha snarled at the mention of Kikyo's name.

"That was different! I didn't catch Kikyo sleeping with any one!" Inuyasha stopped immediately and was surprised at what he said. _Did I just…am I calling my mother a whore?_ Sesshomaru made a slight smirk at Inuyasha.

"You and I are not so different Inuyasha. The women we loved betrayed us and yet, we still carry some feelings for them." Inuyasha's golden eyes widened at that.

"You… love my… mother?" Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away. "This conversation is pointless. Just forget everything that happened today and I will make sure that we never cross paths again. Isn't that what you want, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha froze and shook his head. _This ain't what I want, not even close. Kagome and them are right I do need my father, but he's about to leave!_ "Wait, don't go!"

"It's too late for everything Inuyasha. Nothing can repair the damage your mother made. Good-bye Inuyasha. This will be the last I say it to you."

Inuyasha stared at the figure in front of him that was leaving. _I don't want him to go!_ "Wait! Don't go… father." Sesshomaru stopped right in his tracks and turned his head slightly, the corner of his eye looking straight over at Inuyasha. "What did you call me?"

Inuyasha froze again, not knowing what to say. _Oh shit! I just called him father, didn't I? Damn it all! Oh well, too late to go back now._ "I… I… I said father. I've never known what it's like to have a father and you probably never knew the feeling of having a son. I can't repair the damage of anything, but that's in the past. I'm thinking about the future."

"So you accept the fact that I'm your father. Do you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stood silent for a moment, but didn't open his mouth to talk again.

"It's a simple yes or no question. Answer it."

"I … can't." Sesshomaru turned his so he wasn't looking at Inuyasha in any way whatsoever. "I shall give you a choice Inuyasha. If you come to the Western Lands tomorrow, you will be proclaimed as my heir and everyone shall know you are my son. Or, you don't come and this remains a secret between you, Totosai, your companions, and me. You have until tomorrow afternoon to make your choice." After that, Sesshomaru left to the Western Castle and Inuyasha watched him disappear into a ball of light. Then he turned around and started to walk back to the camp.

_Go to the Western Lands and be his heir? Then no one would dare call me half-breed ever again. But if go, then I call my own mother a whore. I don't have much time since it's already dark. The sun must've set hours ago. What should I do? What would my fa… grandfather do? What is the right choice? Either reunite with my father, or call him brother?_ He thought the entire way back about what he should do.

Kagome lay wide-awake with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "When's Inuyasha coming back? I'm getting really worried about, and if him and Sesshomaru got into another fight!" Kagome had a mental image that Inuyasha could be dead and Sesshomaru would be the one that Inuyasha's blood stains.

"Calm down Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha is just fine. Inuyasha wouldn't get into another fight with him. I'm sure of that." Sango said, trying to calm and reassure her friend. Just then, Inuyasha came from the forest and was a couple of feet away from camp. Kagome ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Inuyasha, thank goodness you're back! I thought you were dead!"

"Gee, thanks for having so much confidence in me." Sarcasm was in Inuyasha's voice and Kagome released him from her hug. "Well what happened with you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome eagerly asked.

"I… he… we… it was…" _My choice is clear. I know what I have to do._ "Wake up early tomorrow morning." Kagome looked confused and a little pissed.

"Why do we have to wake up early tomorrow?" Miroku asked his old pal. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and started to speak. "Tomorrow, we are going to the Western Lands." Kagome and Shippo gasped.

"REALLY INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in a high pitch voice. "Yeah, we'll be staying at… father's castle." Inuyasha said it so calmly because he knew what he wanted, and now he was sure of his decision.

"You mean you and Sesshomaru are…" Sango said, really curious of what happened.

"Yeah, so make sure you wake up early."

"I can't believe it! We'll be sleeping in A REAL BED!" Kagome screamed.

"We'll even get some DECENT FOOD!" Shippo squealed, for he barely had anything to eat for the last couple of days. "And maybe I'll get some women." Miroku now had a hentei look in his eyes.

"What was that monk!" Sango heard him and she was furious. "It was nothing my dear Sango." Soon, they all went to sleep while Inuyasha stayed up in the tree, looking and thinking. He felt some peace within him, peace he had never felt before. He would finally get his chance to know his father. _I'm sorry mother, but I have to do this._

Sesshomaru was now already in the Western Castle and Rin and Jaken were already asleep. But once he entered his castle, he felt something in him. It was Inuyasha, and now he knew what Inuyasha had chosen to do.

"So Inuyasha, you really are my son."

The End

* * *

I AM FINISHED! I had soooo much fun writing this story, but all good things must come to an end! I don't know whether or not I should write a sequel for this, so I'll let you guys decide on that. Anyway, these are my favorite reviewers that I would like to thank!

WriterFreak7

Sugarsweet Pie

InuGoddess715

Petpeeves12

Sesshy's angel 18

Also, I'm beginning to write another story, so you might want to put me on Author's Alert so you know when the story comes. The only thing I'll tell you about my next story that it's hella funny!


End file.
